Cabin Fever
by RebelYouth
Summary: Clary's dumb brother Jonathan has forced her yet again into doing something she doesn't want to do but this time it's going to stay in a cabin...for three whole weeks with her friends and Jace Herondale his best friend who she can barely stand but it's Christmas right? a time for starting over! or is it?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my twin brother jonathan calling out my name. Ignoring him I shoved my pillow over my face covering my ears. His footsteps were growing closer and I groaned. My door opened and I already knew jonathan already had a smirk on his face. "Oh clarissa?" he whispered and I threw one of my pillows at him. Today was not the day to anoyy. I felt a shadow cast over me and my pillow being jerked from my grasp. Screaming while pulling my covers over me I whimpered hopelessly. Thinking he was gone I poked my eyes out from the covers and saw his blonde halo like hair and that devilish smile of his. Frustrated my hands shot out trying to push him away. Sadly though he jumped out of the way and onto my bed. Anoyyed I raised my eyebrow at him pushing my red curls from my face.

"Come on be nice to your big brother"

"Only by five minutes jonathan"

Sleepily I sat up against the wall and glanced at the clock. It was ten and saturday I really didn't enjoy that. Christmas break was offically starting monday and I really was trying to enjoy my weekend before the hustle and busel of everything that is jolly. He pouted and I rolled my eyes getting out of my sheets and standing up. "Fine" I said to him "what?" The smile on his face indicated I was going to regret this sooner or later.

"Were going to a cabin for the whole break!"

My eyes widened we were on break for almost three weeks. No i was not being stuck in a cabin with my brother and whoever else for three weeks. He was still smiling sweetly and I was going to attempt to smack it off in a minute or two.

"With who?"

"Jace and them"

"NO you are going on your own i'd rather be here without internet than stuck with you and your best friend!"

He frowned and faked a tear. He should really know by now his fake tears did nothing on my mind nor did i care. I crossed my arms and shook my head causing my red locks to whip him in the face. Sighing he sat up straight a stern look on his face. Oh god not the big brother look.

"You are going and that's that!"

"You aren't the boss of me"

"Yes I am mom already said your going parents aren't allowed anyway"

He got up and walked out closing my door behind him. The least he could've told me was when all of this was going to start. I wanted to assume monday but jon always had a way of doing weird stuff. Slowly i got up and padded down to his bedroom knocking on the door lazily. He opened it and raised his eyebrow. I did the same thing obviously anoyying him.

"When?"

"In a hour"

He shut the door on my face and once again I screamed. Walking back into my room I closed the door and rumaged through my closet through everything in. How were we getting presents if our parents weren't there. Pulling down my suit cases and duffle bags a note fell. There was a answer mom and dad dropped off the presents and only magnus (the responsible one) knew where they were for christmas day. Trying my fastest to pack my bags with the right stuff my phone buzzed. Looking over I saw it was a text from izzy.

Be there in ten

okay

Quickly zipping up my bags I threw on some Jeans my combat boots and a gray sweater. There was nothing i could doo quickly with my hair in ten minutes so I just started brushing it out when jon knocked on my door yelling.

"COME ON MOVE IT RED HEAD"

Busting through the door I glared at him.

"I don't even want to go so why don't you come on"

I proceed to walk down the stairs with my things and strung my purse over my body. Jon opened the door for me and I marched out into the freezeing december air. Snow fell into my hair lightly as i trugged over to Jon's truck bed. Jace Herondales blonde head popped up and came over to the truck bed. He better be ridding with Jon or I would kill someone. Smirking wildly he took my begs from me.

"Clarissa"

"Idiot"

He playfully rolled his eyes and I walked over to Isabelle new silver nissan. Knocking on the window i signaled for her to unlock the door. I opened the door and slid in glad to feel the heat on medium warming me. Jon walked up and began helping jace. Before he got in the car he signaled the rest of us to follow his car. As we pulled out I got a call from him and i put it on speaker his light voice full and clear. He started giving directions and i picked up the phone anoyyed.

"Why couldn't you have called izzy for this instead of me?"

"Because you have unlimited data cause mom and dad love you more"

"I know now shut up and keep driving"

I put the phone down and hang up when he was done. Boredly I turned on the radio and hummed the lyrics to Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Isabelle was tapping along and i wondered how Jon had pulled her along. As if reading my mind she answered my thought.

"He said simon was coming"

The corner of her mouth quirked and I made a oo sound and she flushed. Her and simon were absolutly adorable together. Not that they were even together yet but i was working on it. It was so obvious they had the hots for each other not that they would admit it. "Stop looking at me like that!" she laughed and turned the radio down slightly still smiling. I couldn't help it though I loved love.

"Soon im going to have to start looking at you and jace when you're by each other like that"

"Don't make me puke"

"You know you like him clary"

She nudged me laughing once more. I refused to say anything. I didn not like Isabelles brother I absolutly dispised Jace Herondale.

"It was one dare in 7th grade!"

"You still tongued him though in front of Jonathan!"

"Because of you!"

We both cracked up as we pulled into a gravel drive way behind Jon's truck. Alec and Magnus following behind probably with Simon in there to. Izzy and I stepped out and I ran over to grab my bags from Jon's truck. Right as he dropped them to the dirt covered ground I swooped them up carefully. Once everyone had their stuff Jon directed us to the cabin. It was a nice size and I looked over to Magnus who had evidently helped Jon pick it out. He and alec were holding hands and i was practically fangirling over it as well as every other sane girl in the world. He pointed to the windows and named off the rooms.

"That large room is the girls it's the biggest since im nice the other two are the same size me and alec's is that very top one on the last floor and that one down the hall is Jon and Jace's"

"Where's my room?"

"Oh yeah simon you have the pull out couch"

Grumbling Simon walked up the wooden porch while the rest of us laughed. Magnus opened the door and I thought maybe just maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Me and Isabelle ran down the hall to our room and collasped onto our seprate beds. They were both queen sized which was freaking amazing. Magnus had really taken us into thought. Looking at the size of the other rooms him and alec probably shared a bed and with Jon and Jace's luck got two seperate twin beds. Happily I started unpacking while Izzy looked out the window. Suddenly she bounced over to my bed happily.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know"

I laughed at her bubbliness as she got up and walked around the room a little. She took out make up and beauty products setting them down on the long dresser and vanitys. She even offered to help me hang stuff up. While we set to work I inhaled and took in the pleasnt scent of pine needles and ginger bread. Suddenly there was a crash and a certain golden boys voice calling out from the kitchen that everything was okay. Izzy and I rolled our eyes and walked out of our room down the steps to investigate.

_**Hey guys I'm in a Christmas mood so tis the season for a nice little story! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the kitchen and saw Jace on the ground picking up bits of glass. Magnus was rolling his eyes telling Jace off. Jace all the while was ignoring him and throwing it all away. The idiot had obviously dropped a drinking glass on the floor being the careless idiot he is. Magnus kept going and then Jace finally joined in. Both of them bickered untill they got tried of it. They both turned to Alec trying to make him choose a side and he just backed away. Alec wasn't really one to take sides in small things like this or one to take sides at all. Huffing Magnus walked back up the stairs to continue unpacking with Alec following him. Jonathan and Jace began laughing which would be typical behavior for them. Both were amazingly immature and couldn't care less about what they did. Anoyyed Isabelle and I went over where the glass had been and started putting the plates and things away. "What's with you red?" Jace said taking a glass plate from me stacking it in the cabnit. I turned to face him slightly more anoyyed then I was a minute ago. I hated being so short and people automatically helping me. He of all people should know this as much as Jon does.

"I don't need your help jace"

"You can't even reach the top shelf"

My face heated up causing my cheeks to flare up like fire. Quickly I pushed past him and into the small living room. Jonathan came in gabbing my arm he pulled me to the window. He had that big brother look on his face that once again I hated absolutly so fucking much. There was a moment of silence before he actually said anything.

"Be nice clarissa"

"I AM don't be such a dip ass jon"

"Be nicer" he hissed.

"I'm doing nothing wrong!"

I didn't understand what he was talking about. I wasn't being mean so he had no room to talk at all. I in fact was being very nice considering I was still stuck with jace. Grumbling I walked away and back over to Izzy who was obviously lecturing Jace. Who also seemed like he wasn't listening at all. All he was doing was playing with his nail and looking out the window. Finally Izzy gave up and hooked her arm around mine having me come with her back to our room. We both sat back down on our beds and continued discussing out night. Finally we both decided to just stay in with everyone else and relax for now. Which I totally wanted to do I was too tired to go out tonight. Besides even if we had decided to go out exactly where would we go anyway. It's not like me or even Isabelle knew our way around here like Magnus or the the other boys did.

Later that night after I had put on my fuzzy shorts,tank top and hoddie when everyone was being called downstairs. I smelled something like food and let out a breath of relife I was starving. Magnus had his arms full of boxes of pizza. Hungrily I took one large pepperoni pizza from him. Everyone began doing the same thing and he put the the left over boxes for later on the table. We all sat in a large circle on the living room floor while magnus came back out with our drinks. He sat down legs crossed beside Alec and passed them all out. Popping mine open I chugged about half of the pepsi burping in Simon's face. He cracked up and I held in a small giggle.

"Gross i can smell it!"

"Good!"

"God you and jon burp like forty year old men with beer guts!"

Smiling my brother pulled me close and kissed my forehead ruffling my hair. "That's my girl!" he called out embarrasing me. Laughing I smacked his hand away from my head and scooted back over. Izzy was smiling at all of us devilishly and it made me nervous. She obviously had something in that crazy mind of hers. "What time is it?" she asked curiously "Almost ten" I replied and her smile got bigger. Excitedly she jumped up and started rumaging through the fridge.

"Magnus where'd you put them!"

"In the back!"

"Ohmigosh thank you so much for bringing these!"

Isabelle came running back out with like six bottles of vodka and two of beer. I looked at Magnus and he happily pulled two handfuls of little shot glasses out of his pockets. Izzy sat down beside Magnus and they both looked at us completely serious. Her dark eyes boring into everyones soul like she was the ruler of the world. "Three words" she chimed serioulsy "Truth or Dare"

_**Sorry this is so short this is a filler chapter for whats to come next ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS AND FAVORTIES I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS ONE THANK YOU SO MUCH AND CONTINUE TO READ PLEASE HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVE YOU GUYS KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!**_

Butterflies filled by stomach as magnus poured the vodka into shot glasses handing us each three. Isabelle had a small gleam in her eyes which made me even more nervous. Making us all get up and switch seats I ended up between Jon and with even more of my luck she ended up sitting across from me. Great now i'd have to deal with her glare this whole game. Slowly she began to slip us all three pieces of paper passing a pen over to me. "What do we need these for?" I asked confused and she just laughed. "Write down there dares",she explained ,"if someone chickens out you have to pick a piece of paper out of that bowl and do whatever it says." Gulping I began writing mine down and threw them into the bowl in the center. "And if someone dosen't do one of those?" she pushed her braided hair behind her back and threw her three pieces in. "Then say goodbye to your hair or most prized possesion with you right now" my blood went cold and I wanted to cry.

"One Two Three!"

We all downed a shot of vodka to get the night started off right and we began. Isabelle looked to jon and he smiled. "Truth or dare jonny boy?" she asked amused. He sat there and tapped his chin "dare" he said. Isabelle point to his outfit, "One artical of clothing off now" Jon agreed and took his shirt off throwing it on the couch. Jon looked at Jace and didn't even have to say anything it was obvious it was going to be dare.

"Come with me everyone!"

We all gathered outside where it was freezing. Everyone was wearing long pj pants and stuff but me with my shorts on. I could see my breath in front of my face thats how cold it was. Jace absent mindly took my body in his one arm in attempt to warm me polietly. Warmth ran through my upper body but I ignored it.

"Take all your clothes of herondale"

I jumped away from his arms and my brother laughed. Jace raised his eyebrows. "I'll do whatever this is" he said "But what is it?" My brother looked towards the road and everyone held in small giggles. Sighing he had me come over to him. I held out my arms and he rolled his eyes heaping his jacket into my arms. Slowly he pulled his shirt off and my eyes drifted down. His six pack was obvious while I tried not to look. He smirked throwing his shirt on top of the jacket.

"Like what you see red?"

"No... aren't you going to get cold though?"

"I am a manly man manly men don't get cold"

"Yeah sure"

He kicked off his shoes and everything else and looked down at this jeans. You could tell there suspense in the air when magnus embarrased me. "CLARY" he called out "UNBUTTON HIS PANTS WITH YOUR TEETH AND TAKE THEM OFF OR WE'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD!" I turned around and looked at isabelle who seemed to like this idea. Jon had this look on my face as if he was daring me to but i had to. I was not shaving my hair. Jace's mouth quirked amused as I dropped his stuff to the ground.

"We never discuss this"

"Agreed now begin"

Jace lifted his arms above his head and I bent down on my knees. Oh god how was i going to do this closing my eyes slightly I leaned forward bitting down on his jeans. He made a fake moan and I punched his dick. Alec cracked up and it made me feel better. Trying to be as careful as I could I brought my mouth down undoing the button. Quickly I grabbed the waist of his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Smiling he helped me up and kicked his jeans and underwear off. Blushing I turned around and hid my face as he walked out on to the road and began running.

"FOR NARNIA!" he called.

A hour later we were all back in our circle slightly drunk from the intense truths. I had chickened out on flashing everyone my boobs so I was forced to sit on jace's lap for the rest of the game. Isabelle was up now and searching for her next victim.

"Clary truth or dare"

"Dare!"

She tapped her chin and smiled at me. Here it comes Isabelle had it out for me since I forced her to stick her hands in Simons pants. Then also forced her to draw a penis on her forehead. "Throw back time",Izzy said, "were going seventh grade with this dare." She made me and jace both take a shot before she told us what she was doing.

"Ok Clary I dare you to make out with jace but make it dirty like do a little fore play before you kiss him"

Knowing I couldn't risk anymore chickens I had to agree. Jace looked at me as if saying take me im yours. Sighing I pushed him to the ground and got on top of him my legs beside his hips. "Damn clary" he exclaimed, "You want me more than I thought" I faked laughed and smacked him. We all know Isabelles deffiniton of dirty. He pulled of his shirt as I told him to and I took a deep breath. I seriously could not be about to do this. It was wrong but I guess I was anyway. Bending down I trailed kisses all the way from the tip of his jaw down to the rim of his jeans. The whole time his body was tense while I made sure my hips pressed against his. Jace and I may hate each other but I had seen enough girls make him and my brother squirm with sexual tension. Running my tonuge up his body I saw Izzy smile in excitment. I set my lips to his slowly my curls falling in our faces then faster. Our breathing was starting to get heavy when I started grinding on top of him hard. He gripped my hip alarming low making me release a small moan. Suddenly I felt hands around my waist and I was in jonathan's arms. He had pulled me off jace and was now glaring at Jace.

"I think you two are done now"

Isabelle glared at him and stood up.

"Come on Jon lighten up it was a dare! they were doing what I told them to!"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM TO PRACTICALLY GRAB MY LITTLE SISTERS ASS AND LOOK LIKE HE WANTED TO SHOVE INSIDE HER"

"By five minutes Jon!"

He looked at me and put me down. We all looked at the time it was three in the morrning. He grined slightly and crossed his arms.

"My turn to pick a game"

I knew my brother was stupid but I seriously didn't think he would pick this game. Never have I ever was a intense game. Someone always ended up getting pissed off. We were six rounds in and I felt a buzz taking me over. Isabelle was up and laughing slightly. "Never have I ever given a head" Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and me took a shot and jace cracked up.

"I KNEW YOU AND MAGNUS DID THAT SHIT"

He wipped tears from his eyes but my brother looked at me in surprise.

"When!? Who?!"

I looked at him. "Remeber your friend Raph?" I asked and he looked at me wide eyed. "It wasn't him" My brother looked at me with relife but he would die when I said to. I took another shot for fun and smiled sweetly at him. Oh how he would kill me for this.

"The begining of freshmen year when you both were all close with Sebastian he came into my room during a sleep over with you guys and well you know stuff happened"

His eyes grew and he dropped his glass onto the floor. Everyone looked at me in equal surprise. "HIM?" they all called out in surprise and I nodded. Ten drinks later everyone was either in bed or passed out on the floor. Jace and me were laughing when he looked at me getting tired. "Get to bed red" he chuckled at me and I shook my head no.

"Make me goldilocks"

He smirked and picked me up in his arms carrying me up the steps. I kicked and squealed happily as he opened the door to my room laughing at me. Carefully he laid me down and covered me up polietly and started towards the door. Quickly I sat up and reached out for him.

"Jacey!" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out obviously drunk

"yes?"

"Sleep in here i don't wanna be alloonnnee"

He rolled his eyes as I hiccuped. Jace agreed and threw a pillow and blanket on the floor beside my bed. However he refused to lay and cuddle with me. Sleepily I let my hand fall in his hair and play with it.

"What are you doing you drunk girl?"

"Playing with your hair"

"Well it feels good"

I could tell we were both smiling as I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

**I just want to thank you all again tis the season love you guys! till the next update! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked down at a sleeping jace. Groaning I kicked him and he opened his eyes up anoyyed. Slowly he got up and looked at me his face scruntched up from the light. I pointed to the door and he rolled his eyes heading to the door.

"Someone has her panties in a bunch"

"Wouldn't be surprised if you wanted in them!"

"I have a girlfriend"

Thats when we both stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. His eyes widened and my mouth was hanging open. He hadn't said anything about a girlfriend I don't even think Jon knew he had a girlfriend. Great just great I hated the dude and I was his "other woman". Getting up I pushed him out the door. Just as it was about to close he stopped it with his foot and looked at me with his puppy eyes. I hated those eyes just as much as him. They seemed to be pleading with me and I sighed. "Fine" I said "I wont tell who ever your girlfriend is" he nodded. "Good" he said "Because Jon said he wouldn't cause Kaelie would kill me." Finally I closed the door on him and flopped onto my bed. Of course he was dating kaelie she was a slut and there was nothing more that him and my brother, kings of the school loved then a good slut. Isabelle was in the other bed and looked up her make up smeared and head ruffled.

"What happened last night?"

Simon sat up beside her his glasses askew on his face. His hair was crazy every where and he didn't have a shirt on. "No idea" he began and I couldn't help but laugh.

I walked downstairs for breakfast only to be dissapointed when I looked in the fridge. Magnus was sipping his coffee while everyone else was sitting down. "Umm mags?" I said out of couriosity and he raised a eyebrow at me. "Wheres the food?" confused he got up and looked through the fridge. Shrugging he set back down and read the paper. Everyone looked at him until finally he put down his paper. "Well?" Jace said obviously hoping for the best. Sighing he handed me a shopping list and some truck keys. What was he thinking I couldn't go alone i had no idea how to drive stick. Seeming to read my mind he pointed to jace taking the keys from me and handing them to him. Jon was about to step in but must of realizd he would have to be stuck in a car with me. Jace and I got into the car and started towards the nearest Wal-mart a few miles away. The whole way there we listened to music or at least I tried to he just kept trying to talk to me. Suddenly a blast of heat hit my face and I looked over at him. Blushing he turned it down "Thought you were cold" he said modestly. That was differen't he actually was trying to be nice to me a gentleman even. Pulling into the lot he let me out of the car onto the side walk. I tried to protest but he insisted he'd rather me be warm inside while he parked the car since it was packed.

"Why aren't you cute trying to be stubborn"

I blushed a crimsion red and tried to hide it. Too late though he'd already seen it. Laughing he shook his head and looked at me.

"Still beautiful even when you blush red"

Stomping my foot I turned around and flicked him off. I heard his laughter as I walked inside and waited cart in hand. Ten minutes later he came in red faced and walked with me. Reading the list he guided me to the aisles we had to go to. "You are such a flirt" I said pulling the cereal from the middle shelf. The corners of his mouth quirked as he shrugged and checked it off the list. Taking the list from him I started towards the junk food area on the other side of the store. Humming to the music I pulled up in front of the chips and things. While I scanned through them I realized what I needed was on the top shelf. Which seemed like it was three feet above me. Jace appeared behind me and smiled wide laughing as I jumped up trying to grab everything. Frustrated I turned around and smacked his chest and yelled at him. "You trying being short you dick!" I yelled at him steaming. Suddenly his arms were around me picking me up. Quickly I pushed the chip bags and things into the cart signaling Jace to let me down. There was a smirk on his face and I was scared. That smirk meant something and it always meant something bad. He grabbed my tighs and turned me around in the air. Jace swung me over his shoulder and I cried out as he pushed the cart over to the check out. I kicked him before he could make it and he put me down. Grabbing the cart once again I wheeled it away jace running to catch up. "What are you doing?" he asked as I turned into another aisle he'd probably didn't want to be in. "Make yourself useful and hand me those tampons" His eyes grew and he shook his head no. Glaring I picked up one that had fallen out of a damaged package and walked towards him with it. Faster than I thought he would Jace grabbed the pack and threw it in the cart.

"Happy now?"

"Yep!"

I threw the tampon over my shoulder and wheeled over to the check out. The boy checking us out was about our age I noticed while I made jace hand me the money. Handing it to him the boy checked it out and looked at jace and I standing beside each other. "Your girlfriends pretty man" He said helping us put our things in the cart. Jace snorted and shook his head "She's not my girlfriend." The boy said oh and looked at me smiling polietly.

"Could I get your number then?"

"I-"

Before I could answer Jace grabbed me by the waist and started pulling me along with the cart. "You aren't Jonathan Jace!" I yelled and he turned back to the boy "Jonathans her brother by the way he'd kill you for even looking at her good day now." He started packing up the car while I crossed my arms waiting for him to finish. "Are you going to be useful red?" Angrily I stomped over to the truck and got in the slamming the door. "Guess that's a no?" he said while he climbed in along with me putting on the heat. We sat in angry silence for awhile till he looked at me.

"Sorry"

"Whatever"

He stopped the car on the side of the road. "What are you doing!" I looked at him now upset. "Talking this out" was all he said. I raised my eyebrow there was nothing to talk about. He wasn't my brother and he deffientaly wasn't my boyfriend so he could calm his tits. "Talking what out?" I asked him and he sighed rubbing in face anoyyed.

"Can we at least get along"

"I don't like jerks cheaters and liars who hurt me on purpouse jace"

His face sunk momentarily but he went straight back to being mad.

"One i was drunk last night and im only a jerk to you cause you're a up tight bitch and really your still on the freshmen year thing? were junoirs!"

He was pissing me off. Of course I was still on freshmen year.

"YOU IDIOT OF COURSE IM STILL ON THAT you played me! telling me how much i meant to you and you could care less about how Jon felt and that you just wanted to be with me YOU WERE MY FIRST KISS I thought I loved you I thought you loved me I was so fucking wrong wasn't I then to top it off you told the whole school I sent you nudes! when infact I didn't and then I had to protect you and tell Jon some completely other guy did and said all that stuff that ending up hurting me because I wanted you to still be friends because of you I cried every night for almost three months my life was hell! all because of you herondale!"

He gulped seeing the error of his actions. But put his facade back up ignoring my feeling.

"Learn to forget about things"

"You are such a prick! you don't care at all!"

I opened the door of the car and started walking. He drove the car beside me and tried to talk me into getting back in. "Clare-bear please get in" he pleaded knowing Jon would kill him if he found I walked home. I screamed no and kept walking we were only fifteen minutes away I could make it. Shivering put one foot infront of the other my eyes watering from the cold.

"You're going to catch a freaking cold and I'm going to be killed by your brother!"

"Yeah because you only care about yourself i wonder what Jon will do when I tell him about freshman year!"

"You wouldn't dare"

"TRY ME"

Jace stopped the car and got out. Quickly I started running my eyes and legs stinging. Grabbing me by the legs jace turned me upside down. My face landed in the snow as he hiked me over his shoulder and carried me to the car. He locked the door and took off down the road. I sneezed and he looked at me smugly "Told you so." Aggravated I slapped him in the face hard. He veered the side a little but got back in the right path. "Okay" he said "reminded to keep my mouth shut." We pulled up next to the cabin and everyone helped bring the groceries inside. While I kicked off my boots isabelle examied Jace's face.

"Jace what happened to your cheek!"

He looked at me but said nothing.

"This kid threw a snow ball at me"

She nodded and hung his jacket up for him. We glared at each other and I knew everyone else saw it. Jon sighed and slammed his hand on the table making me jump.

"OKAY what the hell is going on between you to?"


	5. Chapter 5

I spilled everything to Jon Jace even did to. There were no words that could be formed on Jonathans lips. That was a scary thing knowing that Jonathan always had something to say. He looked between us both I don't know how many times. Standing up he looked at me like he was about to cry. "Did you clare?" he asked me and I shook my head no standing up also. Even Jace admitted that I didn't and he was just trying to be cool like the other guys. Jonathan nodded and put his hand on jace's shoulder. "I'm sorry jace" before anyone could protest Jace didn't need to be said sorry to Jonathan continued. "I'm sorry" He began "for doing this" before anyone could move I saw fist and jaw connected. Bones crunched and Jace's head whipped back and he landed on the ground. I stood wide at looking at alec helping Jace who was laying on the ground trying to stand and Jon with his knuckles split. He stomped up the steps angrily and Jace looked at me pissed off holding a Ice pack to his jaw.

"This is all your fault you whore!"

"MY FAULT?!"

I was steaming mad now. Jace really had the guts to blame me? He was the one who freaking did it. His phone buzzed and he looked down. He pushed it back into his pocket and looked at me with furious eyes.

"GREAT he told kaelie! why do you have to ruin everyones lives!"

Isabelle screamed at him and Magnus caught me mid air as I lunged at jaces. But not before my claws raked across his face leaving a slash. Cursing me out Jace clutched his fists. Alec held him back making him go to the kitchen to clean the wound. Breathing deeply I looked at the three other people in the room staring at me amazed.

"WHAT!?"

And I ran into my room and locked the door. Jace doing the same heading to his.

~Four days later~

Four days later we were all hiking. Me and jace hadn't talked since our fight and I honestly didn't except us to anytime soon for that matter. We'd only been here about six days and already life was hell. Suddenly someone was tugging on my arm and I was pulled behind a tree. Isabelle was looking me straight in the eye intesntly. I rasied a eye brow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Come one Izzy" I said "out with it." Sighing she crossed her arms and looked at the stopped group.

"You and Jace need to talk this out"

"No"

She huffed anoyyed then looked at me and to him.

"You'll be sorry"

She walked away from my and to the rest of the group. What the hell was she talking about.

By dinner time we were all back at the cabin saftly. Around ten o'clock I left my room to get a snack only to see jace alone at the table. Now that I thought about it me and jace were the only people in this house. He looked at me and threw a note into my hands curiously I read it.

Dear Clary and Jace,

Since you two are immature idiots we've all gone to a motel for the next exact twenty four hours and come back which will probably be around Midnight tomorrow. You two need to get along for our sake remember when we all used to be friends?! and yes we have forced Jonathan into this seeming he will need to talk all this out with jace also without trying to kill him again. So grow up and make up so we can come back!

Love ~Izzy and the rest

Groaning I walked over to the trash can and threw it in mad. They seriously had locked everything and taken the keys. What if I ate all the food? Yes I just asked that question but it dosen't matter. What matters is im stuck with jace. He sighed and got up taking my wrist pulling me into the living room. He made me sit down and I was confused. "What" I exclaimed "In the world are you doing?" Jace looked at me with sad serious eyes and handed me the neckless he had bought me when we "Broke up" that I loved.

"Talking whatever this is between us out"

Taking the neckless from him I nodded and snapped it around my neck. We both knew what game we were going to play to make sure we told the truth. I sat infront of jace two bowls full of paper inbetween us. Jace reached in and pulled a piece of paper out of each. One bowl had Questions so we had to tell the truth and the other what we had to do while saying the truth or we do to other what we pleased.

"While wall twerking.. okay umm tell me the truth why did you not tell Jon?"

Upset I walked over to the wall and flipped outside down. Trying to ignore the fact I was shaking my ass basically for no reason I began.

"I didn't tell him because it would crush him you guys love each other and I don't want to be that bitch that ruins a friendship and you need each other more than you think jace"

He nodded and I flipped out blowing hair out of my face and pulled my two out. Six rounds later I was in my spandx shorts and bra Jace shirtless and ice insode his jeans while sitting on a bucket. Quickly I moved the bowls out of the way and looked at him seriously. "No more" I said "Now you answer this question with no catches." Jace nodded and I took a breath breath looking at him.

"Why did you lie about caring for me?"

"I didn't I love you clare I did back then to"

"You're lying then why would you do all that"

He looked at me clentched his fists and looked back up.

"Because im not worth your time! Im not a guy who wastes him time on one stupid girl but you weren't stupid I wanted more than anything to be with you and love you but that wasn't right to me that was new I couldn't take it while we were together I cheated and I lied and I knew I just knew I was hurting you and dystorying you and just messing up your life so instead of making it worse I ended it because Im not worth your tears im not worthy of your heart and I'm not and never will be worthy of anyone like you"

My heart stopped I couldn't take this. Why was he telling me now why not before. Jace knew he was my world for most of that freshmen year and he hid all that. Did he think suddenly saying it would make everything better? Because it didn't I may still have feeling deep down but he wasn't going to make me fall and get hurt again.

"I can't do this jace"

"Why?"

He reach over and kissed me. I didn't deny him as he pulled me onto his lap. My legs wrapped around him and I ran my hands through his hair. Even though this was so wrong in so many way I couldn't stop. Gasping for breath I stopped him knowing it was going to far.

"Jace we can't not here not now not ever we aren't even-"

He kissed me to stop the words.

"Just once just tonight"

Jace began kissing my neck making me tingle inside. Would it really be that wrong I surpressed a moan as he ran his tongue along my stomach pinning me down. My back arched slightly as he kept using his tongue and lips on my body.

"I got so mad and jealous of Sebastian you know I loved you not him I deserved you not him he had no reason touching you you're my angel and only my angel"

My heart fluttered and I gave in. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs holding my gently. It felt like heaven and hell wrapped into one. This had to be a sin but how could something so wrong and so horrible feel and be so fucking good. Jace dropped me onto the bed and got ontop of me grinding and pulled his jeans and my shorts off. There was just something about the way he grabbed me gently and kissed me aggresivly that turned me on so much. I pressed out hips together and he let out a groan. Soon our bodys were tangled together and I fell asleep in his arms. Both of us knowing we would regret even touching in the morrning.

_**So yeah had time to update before I leave yay! so anyway sorry if it sucks or there are errors hope you like! I thought the tension should be relased and then placed back Js they aren't together now but whoever said they would be? oooo the suspense XD im such a bitch sometimes**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the morrning jace's arm around me. Eyes bluging I looked under the covers and sighed will relife. All my clothes were on nothing serious had happened. He was holding me close to him which I didn't expect at all. Then again I hadn't except to sleep in a bed with him ever in my life after what he did to me years ago. I slapped his arm and he opened his eyes anoyyed and tired. "What?" he groaned trying to back asleep. Rolling my eyes I threw his arm off me and stood on slipping on my slippers. Jace sat up against the wall and looked at me.

"Geez someone's mad good thing I didn't bang you"

"HAHA very funny idiot now get out"

He went to go say something but I put my hand over his mouth. "I wonder" I began "If Jon would beat you up if I told him how you took advantage of his poor fragile little sister" and I made my evil pout face. He sucked in his cheeks and released them looking at me. "Fine" he said "Im sorry" and he got up and walked out in only his jeans. I looked at the clock, It was only twelve. Technically we had twelve hours untill everyone else came back. Lazily I pulled on my boots, Jeans and a nice sweater. Quickly I braided my hair back washing the make up off my face. I was not staying home all day stuck with Jace. We were not going to talk about this and it never happened in my opinion. Walking down stairs I spotted my purse and picked it up grabbing the truck keys. "Where are you going" he asked I turned around and dangled the keys at him. "Out" I replied and walked out the door getting into the truck.

An hour later I was starving so I drove up to a little dinner in the small town three miles out from the cabin. It really wasn't that far away at all and I had nothing to worry about except maybe jace pestering me when I got back. Carefully I hoped out of the drivers seat locking the door and pushed open the door. One of those small bells ran and I made my way over to the end of a counter. This tallish girl about sixteen came over and gave me a menu. She was beautiful with long black hair and extensions, Blue pircing eyes and red stained lips. The girl waited for me to look while she poped her gum. Suddenly someone was calling out her name and she walked away her waitress skirt flouncing. Looking around it seemed busy enough like it got a decent amout of money during the week. Someone caught my eye a boy with dark black hair and dark pit seeming eyes. His skin was fair and pale like snow when I suddenly remembered him. It was the boy from the store. He looked over and smiled at me waving me to come sit with him. Smiling I walked over and scooted into the bench him. If Jace was here he would scold me and tell me to walk away. I saw no problem with this boy though. He was attractive and seemed very polite. That one girl came walking back over and gave him a stack of pancakes. That's when I realized I knew this girl to. She's was the one girl my brother Jonathan always talked about her name was Acacia Starkweather. Jonathan was practically in love with her but she never gave a second glance to him. Not that I would blame her Jonathan did suck pretty bad. She looked at the boy and smiled foundly at him. They were probably dating not that it was any of my business why wouldn't he have a girlfriend.

"Sebastian who's this?"

My heart raced.

"A girl a met back when I was fifteen has you brother Jonathan threatened to kill my yet"

"No not yet"

I laughed and the girls face lit up even more. It may seem to stupid but it was sebastian I hadn't seen him since he moved after we hooked up freshmen year. That explains why Jace hadn't wanted me near him six days ago. "Clary and Jonathan morgenstern and fray?" she asked me obviously knowing who I was. Nodding she laughed and took my order gladly. "Your brother Jonathan morgenstern is a ladies man isn't he?" she asked taking a seat next to sebastian. I nodded gradually "That's what I thought not that my brother right here would let me date him" Sebastian ruffled his seeminly sisters hair. The closer I looked it was obvious he was Sebastian Verlac, Acacia's older brother. They had different fathers and looked nothing alike almost but you could see it. You could also tell by the way they acted they were related. Acacia got up and ran over to the kitchen and to take more orders leaving us alone. "So what brings you out here?" Sebastian asked me biting into his pancakes. The amusing look on his face made me laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing Sebastian I haven't seen you since a few days after that night years ago"

"Family affairs beautiful and yes that night was interesting I remember your lips very well"

My cheeks heated up embarrasing me. But he seemed to find this cute and laughed at me. Reaching over the table he grabbed my phone and typed something in. When I looked at it I saw he had inserted his number. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smirked at me eating his pancakes. Acacia brought mine over and I began eatting with him. His eyes were set on mine and he was looking at me intently.

"What?"

"I guess you could say this is our first date"

I giggled but stuffed it back in.

"Yeah sure"

"It's a yes then first date"

I rolled my eyes and began getting up grabbing his jacket. He helped me up and kissed my hand polietly. "A pleasure to meet you again clary" he said and once again I blushed. Obviously boosting his ego he walked out the door in strides. Acacia just sat at the counter and laughed. "What?" I asked and she just shook her head and smiled "He's so into you."

It was five when I walked through the door and set my purse down. There was the sound of christmas movies playing in the living room so I walked in. Jace was laying on the couch and I tried to avoid him by sitting on the other couch by the TV. For the first thrity minutes we sat in silence watching the movie. Only interupted by a cough or laugh here and there. That is until he looked at me and I got anoyyed by his starring. "Yes jace?" I shot at him anoyyed and tired of him at the moment. Jace just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the T.V. Obviously he was thinking something and just wouldn't tell me. He wouldn't admit it and neither would I out loud but I actually knew the dork pretty well. Hell he wore spongebob underwear till he was seven same with Jonathan but his were spider man.

"Jace I know you want to say something so just do it already"

He pondered this for a moment while looking at me. "You sure?" he asked me and I nodded. It wouldn't do him any good to not tell me because then it would just make it worse when it came out. "Fine" he said to me a bit aggravated.

"Where the hell were you all day? and who's new number is in your phone Sebastians?"

"One none of that is your business Im a sixteen year old girl so calm your tits and what does it matter if it's his he's super sweet"

"Yeah just because you gave him a head"

Angry I got up and started to walk out of the room. Quickly Jace got up and blocked my way. My face bumped into the top of his chest bouncing me back a bit. "I'm sorry" he said brushing hair out of my face. I swatted his hand away from me and glared "No you aren't." Pushing him away I make it into the kitchen before he grabbed my wrist pleasing with me like always.

"Clare bear come on"

"No don't call me that"

His eyes got all big and wide. It was his puppy eyes. I was done with his BS though he seriously didn't think all he had to do was bat his eyes and i'd forgive him?

"STOP IT"

"Stop what?!"

"THAT you act like nothings wrong you say sorry when you really aren't and think just because of your good looks and if you bat those big golden eyes at me I'll forgive you but guess what Jonathan Herondale no not this time!"

Taking off up the stairs to the attic to get away he shouted up at me. "Does last night mean nothing!" he shouted at me. I stopped in my tracks I really had no idea. But like he said just once only just that one time. I didn't look back at him just talked to him while I kept walking.

"Like you said only once it obviously means nothing to either of this"

I took off up the attic steps and collasped into a heap on the bed. Groaning I screamed into Alec's pillow Boys were confusing he was confusing I just wanted Izzy to come back so I could tell her everything. She always made everything good and better yet she didn't scold me like Jonathan when it came to boys.

_**Having writers block ugh hate it hope you like this chapter even though it probs sucks! :( thanks for the support!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You are kidding me!"

That was all Izzy could say to what happened while they were away. She was smiling though bigger than I thought possible for her. At least she was glad for me Jonathan had gone through my phone and deleted Seb's number. It was one thing to scold me but it was a complete other to control me. The more I told her about jace though the happier she got. That's when I realized her true intentions. "You cheeky bitch" I laughed and she gave that I know I am look. Izzy's intentions were good hearted sure but me and jace weren't a thing. We never really would be when I thought about. "Never say never" Isabelle said obviously probably reading my thoughts. That or once again i'd said my thoughts out loud. I bet the first one though. She always knew what was on my mind. Besides it was christmas almost everyone deserves to start over anyway. Actually christmas eve was in two days, right now it was the twenty second at three in the morrning. I couldn't stop thinking though did some people and relationships deserve second chances or should I just leave that golden boy in the dust?

That afternoon the door of the cabin was being knocked. Before I could open it Jon blasted past me. Whirling in a circle from his force I stumbled over into jace. His toned bare arms wrapped around me as if I would break if I hit the floor or he let go of me. Releasing one arm he kept one around my shoulders as Jon opened the door. To my surprise Acacia stepping in shaking the snow from her hair. I smiled she was actually giving my brother a second look. However it seemed she was giving Jace a second glance here and there Jace doing it to. Part of me was like oh okay thats cool me and Jace have nothing and another wanted to walk over and punch that pretty little face into a wall. I couldn't do that though so I had to sit in a living room with everyone talking and watching christmas movies while she switched between the two golden boys. Without even looking I knew jace's golden orbs were on me watching to see what would happen. Jon got up and checked his watch he pulled on his coat and started to the door. "Be back going to the store!" he called out and shut the door behind him. Isabelle and Simon were playing this hand game on the floor and alec and magnus were outside taking a walk. All the while little miss Starkweather was getting all cozy sitting on the couch with Jace. Pursing my lips I looked away trying to ignore it. However something was nagging at the back of my mind saying "Clary come on he's yours" when in fact he was not mine. Seriously though she was with my brother what are you doing with Jace? Her cute giggle bubbled up and i'd finally had enough so I walked over casually as if I was going to walk past them. The look on jace's face seemed uncomfortable as she hit on him. Great now I was going to swoop in and save him. Wait what no I wasn't Jace was a big boy. Oh who was I kidding no he wasn't he didn't know how to say no to easy girls.

"So are you dating anyone herondale?"

He went to say something but I sat down in his lap putting my arms around his neck. Might as well make this benifit me and him at the same time. "Yes he does" I said while planting a kiss on his lips lightly. Isabelle and Simon looked up surprise on their faces as well as jace's slightly. He just smirked enjoying the moment and I glared at him when she wasn't looking. She looked at me evily.

"I thought you and sebastian were hitting it off"

"He's nice but Jace and i've been together for about a two or three days now"

Acacia nodded and looked at her watch saying she had to go. Which obviously was just a lie so she could get out of there without it being awkward. After she left Jace had a smug look on his face pointed towards me. "What?" I remarked walking over to put dirty dishes into the sink. "Ohh nothing" he said smirking putting his hands on my hips. Slapping them away I glared at him once more drying the clean ones and stacking them. In scilence we worked together Jace putting them away and me drying/washing.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you looked uncomfortable and you don't know how to say no"

"True but I think you were jealous"

"Shut up herondale"

My face heated up and he put his arm around me laughing. Making me stop doing the dishes Jace had me looked up him. He kissed me and I felt giddy butterflies rise into my stomach. Okay maybe I did like him but this wasn't serious. Or it was I wasn't sure of my feelings yet. "Best fake girlfriend ever" he said to me smiling and I just raised my eyebrows. Jace had something up his sleeve I just knew it with that sentence.

"What are you thinking herondale"

"Well I don't want her to continue to hit on me and I owe Jon some revenge plus he dosen't want you with Seb so I was thinking fake date Jon will get the girl i'll have some girl to play with for no reason and she can't deny me or it will turn out bad and you can see Sebastian behind his back all while I laugh at your brothers stupidity while it all happens"

I shook my head no. Sure it was a good plan.. okay it was a amazing plan. Still though I would feel wrong for doing that to my brother. But what were brothers best friends for? No it was still wrong. I told jace no and he looked at me pleading.

"Come on you still aren't mad at him for making you come here and then trying to control your time?"

He had a good point. Great herondale had won me over. As always the great golden boy wins again.

"Fine you win"

He picked me up into my arms and swung me around. Guessing I had to make it beliveable for the two other dorks in the room we locked our hands together. "A few things" I said to him and he looked at me openly as if he actually would consider it. "No sleeping in my room getting me drunk or trying anything" I said and he pouted his little puppy eyes boring into my innocent soul. I sighed and rolled my eyes at obviously getting no where on my conditions. He was right though if I didn't let him do that then it wouldn't be a real Jace herondale relationship. Once again I gave in and he kissed my cheek smugly leaving a big sloopy trail on purpouse. Cringing in disgust I whipped it off as he pulled me into the living room. He set me down on his lap and giving it my best shot leaned against him and started cuddling in a way. Isabelle squealed happily and Simon sat there smugly.

"I KNEW YOU TO WERE TOGETHER!"

Really? why did everyone think we liked each other. Even simon sitting on the floor playing his star wars game on his phone thought we were meant to be. We squeezed our hands tigher together making it more beliveable while Isabelle screamed. When I thought about it I enjoyed holding his hand and cuddling. He smelled amazing and I felt safe in his arms as he held me extremly close. Jon walked through the door suddenly and stopped at the sight of us. His eyes grew wide and then narrowed like he was going to kill Jace.

"WHAT HAPPENED I WAS GONE FOR LIKE HALF AN HOUR?!"

I sighed, it was time to put on a show for everyone. Jace put his arms around my waist digging his face into the crook of my neck kissing it. Ignoring that tinglely feeling shooting through my body I looked into Jon's green eyes. "We've been dating for two days" I replied as casual as I could hoping he would belive it. He looked at Isabelle and they started fighting. I couldn't believe it Jon was blaming her. Saying this happened because she made them leave us alone. Anoyyed I got up to defend ourselves. "It would've happened either way!" I shouted at him crossing my arms making my angry face. Which Jon hates seeing because it makes him feel guilty. Jon's gazed switched over to Jace filled with rage "and you!" he shouted. Jon lunged at him and they both landed to the ground with a thud. Izzy and I screamed while Simon tried to seperate them. Screaming my brothers name pleading them to stop Isabelle ran and got her brother and his boyfriend. Magnus and Alec pulled Jon off of Jace whoo hand landed a few good punches on my brother. I ran up to Jon and punched him in the arm. He looked at me like I had betrayed him in one of the worst ways someone could. "What's your problem!" I shouted to him while making sure Jace was okay. He popped his knuckles and looked at me "i'm protecting you" he said firmly. I looked around like a crazy perosn and kept shouting at him. "WHO" I screamed "do I need protecting from I think I need it from you!" Jon looked down and wipped a quick tear from his cheek that no one saw but me. "He'll hurt you clare" was all he said and walked upstairs to Jace and his room. The guilt set in as Jace looked at me and sighed.

"I'm going to talk to him babe"

I nodded and he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Love you"

"I love you to"

Isabelle gave a small squeak as Jace ran upstairs. After he left I set down and it set it. I was fake dating jace but yet It felt real when he kissed me. When we said that we loved each other I forgot we weren't really dating. Now I had him my brother and sebastian to worry about. I think I put to much on my plate really but I mean Sebastian could always disappear again..

Oh gosh im actually getting my story line back how many of you think they're actually going to end up dating or if it will just stay like this for awhile like it says christmas is the season for starting over! or is it? either way do you think Seb's still going to be in the picture?


	8. Chapter 8

Jace P.O.V

As I walked up the steps I cursed myself mentally. Why did I come up with this plan and why did I do all that down there? Oh yeah Jace you idiot because you just want a excuse to love her. Who was I kidding though i'd always had loved her. From her fire red curls all the way to her small extremly beautiful build. Jon just didn't understand any of it. Even if her and I weren't really dating I would show him how much his little sister meant to me. Knocking on the door he opened it. Sighing at the sight of me he walked away allowing me to come in. I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed and asked him to sit on his facing me. Grumpily he sat down facing me but with his arms crossed over his chest like a child. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and kept avoiding my gaze. Okay maybe I derserved it, okay I deserved it alot but whatever. "Jon" I said plain and simple I wasn't sugar coating shit for him even if he was my best friend. His eyes locked on mine as I began to talk about his sister. When I came to the words "I love" he cut me off. The look in his eyes were serious as if he knew me better than I knew myself. He did actually but let's not think he does. "You don't love her or anyone" he began bitterly as if the words were poison in his mouth "she's a doll that's just going to feed your needs until you throw her away." Those words hit me like bullets but I kept my wall up. I'd built that wall up so high and it wasn't coming down. No matter who it was I never showed my emotions unless it was clary, oh how clary brought them out. I remember the day Jon introduced us in that fourth grade class room.

Flash Back.

She was drawing at her desk when Jon a nice boy I just met pulled me up next to her. Jon had said they were twins but I saw nothing alike. But I could tell they were related they had the same high plump beautiful cheek bones and a well rounded strong chin not to mention the intense green eyes. From the moment I saw her I thought she was cute you know in a kid way. Now I thought she was hot and beautiful but back to the story.

"Clary bear look this is my new bestfriend Jace his real names Jonanthan like mine!"

Her little green eyes floated up from the paper and looked at me like "really another idiot." Jon didn't seem to mind though like he'd seen the look a thousand times. Anoyyed and not caring she said "that's nice jon now bye." He glared at her and proceeded to walk away but I stayed behind to watch her color. Once again her little eyes looked up at me her hands gripping the colored pen tight.

"What do you want dweeb?"

In fake hurt I wiped a pretend tear and she glared at me. Rolling her eyes she ignored me and went back to drawing her picture. I took one of her pens and she snatched at me. Jon had something about her and her art tools but me being me I didn't care. "Give it back!" she half shouted getting a concerned glare from Jon. I stuck my tongue out and began to tease her as her small body jumped for the pen. Thinking I won, smugly I crossed my arms and smirked. However I was wrong the next minute I was on the ground being punched in the gut by a tiny hand. She pryed the pen from my fingers and grinning walked sassily back to her seat smugly. Jon walked up beside me and helped me up dusting me off. I looked at her and then to him in shock. He just shurgged his shoulder and patted my back.

"Warned you not to touch her art things I think shes the actual spawn of satan I tried to get mom to get her tested but she said no and when I tried to myself she snapped the container in half and threw the needle in the trash.. not my mom but clary"

It was offical I was never touching her pens again.

Flash Back End.

Thats the day I had a crush on her ever since. Jon looked at me seriously and I knew I must have said the story out loud. He looked at me sadly like he was deciding something. A pained look on his face formed and he sighed as if what he was about to say was going to kill him. Pulling a pillow to his mouth he screamed into it and set it down roughly not looking at me he talked.

"I guess you do love her... I guess"

A smile formed on my lips.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet"

The smile disappeared replaced by a solom look of confusion. "Why?" I asked and he looked at me a evil grin on his face. Oh shit no no no he was not going to give me big brother rules.

"One. NO SEX EVER"

I tried to protest but he raised his fist and I stopped. I was not getting punched again fine i'd just never tell him if I banged her or not.

"Two. Protect her Three. Hurt her again and I will pull you limb from pathtic limb and finally just please don't do anything stupid it's obvious she loves you I should've seen it coming"

I nodded happily as we were disrupted by a knock on the door. A certain red heads voice filled the room and I smiled. "Jace" it called out shyly "is everything okay?" I called back yes and she retreated down the steps. Quickly I got up and out of that room before Jon could even say anything more. Now all I had to do was actually make her love me back if she didn't already.

Pulling her outside the next day with her gloves on she was giggling. It set my heart to work fluttering and making me tongue tied. She was a vision of perfection and tomorrow was christmas eve. I made a silent promise to myself I was going to get her for real tomorrow or today if anything. For the past few days she'd been off with sebastian she said it was all innocent but I didn't believe it at all. Her green eyes sparkled against the contrast of the trees and once again my heart race picked up. She was wearing her brown combat boots, green tight skinny jeans that complimented her ass and her light blue sweater. Which just happened to be the one that I had trouble keeping my hands of her when she had it on. Today her usually darker tinted hair was a light orange red against the morrning light and snow. Her arm was hooked in my black hoodie covered one as I guided her through the snow and up a hill aimlessly. Having no idea where we were going was the fun part for us. There was nothing but snow and leaveless trees as I looked around. We could still see the cabin though and I inhaled sharply as she leaned against me. She smelled of snow and ginger bread which calmed me with its sweet smell. Looking down at her I saw her eye lashes were closed, her pale skin was soft and a snow drop on her face. Gently I wiped it off and she looked up me with the most innocent look it drove me completely crazy for her. "Clary" I manged to choak out as she put her bare hand to my cheek. Hers were red making her look even more adorable than normal. We stood there for a second like that. Then she was on her tip toes inching closer until the tip of her nose was on mine and our breath was mixing.

"I love you jace..and I mean it"

Before the moment could be ruined I scooped her up in my arms. Clary wrapped her legs around my waist my hands shifting to hold her bottom and lower back to support her. As I made our lips press together I felt her fingers tangle into my hair making me want her even more. Why did it have to be winter with snow on the ground right now? When the kissing stopped she looked at me those green eyes twinkling big and bright lighting up my day even more. Softly she pressed our forehead together our hands on each others necks gently.

"What have you done to me herondale?"

"Just what've you been doing to me since fourth grade"

She looked up at me once again in surprise. Her lips parted into a surprised smile and once again our lips crashed against each other. She was mine, oh god how she was mine. Those lips now belonged to me her body to me everything just belonged to me. Pulling away we were gasping for breath. Her chest pumped in and out far with each big breath and settled as her breathing went to normal. She smiled at me and I realized she was still wrapped around me. Neither of us minding it obviously though. "Best real boyfriend" she kissed my nose a small giggle escaping her lips "ever."

_**You guys deserved a Jace chapter yay! also YAY CLACE TOGETHER FOREVER or will everyone's secrets come out and unravel ruining everything? Stay tuned for the next chapter or two because its going to be Christmassy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Clary P.O.V

There was a brush against my leg that nudged me awake. Groaning I looked over and saw a smirking Jace in my bed. His bare chest was exposed I saw as I rolled over to face him. Bringing his strong arms around me he stroked my hair lovingly kissing my forehead. "What are you doing in my bed?" I asked him remembering i'd gone to bed alone last night with Iz. "I might've crawled in" he admitted the ends of his mouth quirking. I wonder what Jon thought about that. What jutted me from my sleep however was the knowledge that it was christmas eve a time for play. Sitting up happily, Jace did also looking at me like I saw some crazy woman. The surprising thing was I didn't even need coffee to get fully awake today. Looking over to the clock I saw it was eight, just the right time to be awake on this perfect day. Jace looked down at his phone and smiled at me.

"You are such a child"

"And you sir are no fun!"

I pouted and he leaned over pecking my lips once more. "Fine" he said obviously giving up on talking me into relaxing today. Throwing the covers off of us I made him get up with me. I looked down at his pajama pants and began laughing uncontrollably. He looked down at his christmas SpongeBob pants and gave me that certain look. Putting my hands on his abs I kissed his neck biting it playfully. "Be good today and tonight will be better after the party" I promised him and Jace seemed to like this idea. Tonight we were having a party and a few distant friends we hadn't seen for awhile were going to drive in for a few hours. Today however I just wanted to be with jace. Possibly with the others tailing behind but mostly with Jace. Making him turn around I slipped on my long sleeved shirt and vest. Jace began to peek so I smacked him tugging my leggings all the way up. Isabelle snorted in her bed laughing at her brother with sisterly affection. He shot her a look and they both cracked up while I threw him his sweatshirt and a pair of his more body hugging jeans. He pulled on his jeans first raising a eyebrow up me. "You just want to admire my ass" he said with a cocky tone and I nodded. Pulling on my leg warmers I zipped up brown boots seeing that him and Isabelle were finally dressed. The three of us walked down the hall to be met with sleepy eyes and warmly dressed boys.

"Are you guys ready?!"

Magnus looked up at me nursing a hang over and glared.

"Yes but what are we doing today red?"

"Surprise now to the cars and follow me!"

We all walked outside the snow falling softly on us. Making jace give me the keys to his car I got in the drivers seat him getting in beside me. My brother rolled his eyes and got in his car with Magnus and Alec annoyed at our wanting to be together rather than be miles apart. Isabelle climbed in the back with Simon their fingers intertwined. Sometimes I forgot they were dating it was sweet though how simple and nice their relationship was. As we drove down the road Jace put his hand on mine drawing circles with the pad of his thumb on my skin. No matter how much everyone pressed I wouldn't tell them what I had planned for today. It was a surprise and special for all of us. All I heard in the back of the car over the soft music was the sound of Isabelle and Simon's PDA which I thought was cute jace on the other hand hated it. "Stop eating each others faces" he said mockingly and annoyed checking his phone. I rolled my eyes as I turned a corner speeding down the road my brother behind me. "What?" he asked me raising his eyebrows at me like he'd done something wrong. "Nothing" I said pretending that he'd done something. He kept trying to pry something out of me, desprate to see what he'd done but I wouldn't budge. Simon just sat there with a large smirk on his face while Izzy cuddled with him playing with his fingers obviously head over heels in love. Jace glared back at him then went back to looking out the window. Carefully I pulled into a dirt path trees every where hiding us from being seen and the road out of our vision trees taking over. By now im pretty sure Jon knew where we were it was a family secret.

Finally the dirt path ended and I parked in the snow. I unlocked the doors and we piled out Jon instantly jumping out of his car a smile on his face. I took in the scent of pine and fresh cold air that burned my lungs slightly. Jon ran up and hugged me tight heading up the hill everyone else on his heels. They'd never been here before but luke and mom had been bringing us up here ever since we were little kids. Trekking up the hill we finally made it the snow still falling. Isabelle and simon stood mouth open at the sight of Luke's farm property. They'd never really been out of the city before but now they were and I knew they thought this place was amazing. Jace's grin grew and he took my hand in his running down to the frozen lake. We stopped at a skid just in time so we wouldn't slam into the frozen solid water. He looked down and I could see the only fish in the entire lake swimming under the water reluctantly. Luke's farm looked like a winter wonderland covered in trees with snow a farm house and barn to our use for the day.

Ten minutes later everyone was lacing up the skates I had found in the back of the barn. My special white ones Luke had bought me last christmas still fit like a glove. Taking Jace's hand I eased him out on the ice with me wobbling at first then gaining balance. Still clinging to his hand we skated out to the center. The frozen ice felt like a second home under my feet as I let go of his hand slowly taking little baby pushes to get used to it at first. Jonathan skated up to me obviously just getting accustomed again to the lake. Sticking his tongue out at me he did a spin and skated away. Glaring I did a small figure eight circling my way back to Jace hooking our arms as I skated past him so he'd keep up. Laughing we spun in a circle and glided slowly around the lake. Coming in fast we made it to the edge of the lake and he held me against him as we landed in the snow. Snow blasted up into the air as I landed ontop of him untouched by anything except the snow that was falling on me. Some landed on his face sparkling making him look even more golden and perfect than he already was. Leaning down I pressed my lips against his. Instinctively his hands went to my bottom and lower back pressing me closer against him. My god he was so hot and perfect I just wanted more of him. However I could feel eyes on us so I pulled our lips apart slowly knowing it would drive him crazy. He looked at me with hungry and pleading eyes but all I did was peck his cheek and pull him up with me. Together we skated back to the middle meeting up everyone else.

"Me and Simon want to go sit in the farm house for a bit is that okay?"

"Yeah totally besides Alec and magnus want to go for a walk in the woods and I don't want them getting lost and nither do they so im going with them"

"Okay Jon but what are you and Jace going to do clary?"

I thought about this for a minute and shrugged.

"I guess i'll show him around"

"Sounds good"

We all skated back to the edge of the lake and pulled on our shoes and boots. Simon and Isabelle ran off for the warm of the farm house while my brother followed Alec and Magnus. Knowing Isabelle Simon would be sitting at the fire in there probably and a few minutes later she'd be seducing him and they'd be doing it in my bed in the house with my luck. However I didn't usually sleep in the house when we came over unless it was winter. I preferred to sleep in the barn ever since I was little. You could see through the roof and look at the stars at night plus I had a bed,heater and other stuff in there for me. Running there with Jace I unlatched the rusty lock and slid the door open with his help. Quickly we got in and slid the door closed once more so the heat would stay in. The bottom level was full of hay and horse stalls from when we'd owned some along with old dolls and some play sets and chairs from when I was younger. Jace looked around a smile on his face and kissed my forehead.

"Beautiful"

"Thanks me and Jon tried"

Jace had come here a few times but only in elementary school. Plus when he did we all stayed in the house and weren't allowed outside except for the front and back yard. However I knew he'd always wanted to come into the barn ever since we were younger. Happily we both started climbing up the ladder into the loft. Taking in all the memories I sat down on my straw bed covered in my old blanket. Jace sat down with me his arm around my shoulders as I turned on the heater as the cold started to seep through. He wrapped us in the blanket and looked around at my "room". Paintings and drawings of mine were hung every where and he smiled as he saw them. Then his eyes drifted up above my bed and a evil smirk formed on his face. "What?" I asked knowing he had something up his sleeve. He pointed and I flushed at seeing my old mistletoe still hanging from above my bed. The last time i'd come here was a year ago at christmas so my decorations were still up. Jace got on top of me and we pressed our lips together like our lives depended on it. Our bodies went under the covers and he pulled me closer to him our body heat radiating warming each other. "Jace" I said making him look at me. He pouted knowing what I was probably going to say but he would have to live with it.

"We are not having sex in a barn especially my parents barn when my brother is just in the woods only about ten feet away thats wrong"

"But thats the best way to have sex!"

Laughing I slapped his arm and he pouted once again rolling off of me. His eyes drifted once again until they landed on my old rope. Smiling I ran over to it beating him and wrapped my hands around it looking down. Jon and I always swung on this and landed on the giant hay which was still right where it always is. Motioning for him to grab on to Jace grabbed hold and I positioned us so we could drop in together. Wrapping and placing our bodies in the right way perfectly after ten minutes of trying I started the count down. I got to one and we picked our feet up swinging out. Screaming I clung to him as we let go and landed in the giant hay pale seconds later. Laughing our asses off we stayed there and I threw hay at him smiling.

Hours later we were pulling back into the cabin walking up the drive way still on hyper mode from the farm house. We all made it through the door and began decorating for the party putting out food and hanging stuff up making it look pretty. Jace lifted me up so I could hang the mistle toe and when he brought me down planted a kiss on my lips happily. Jon rolled his eyes and shooed us off to touch up the christmas tree together. While Jace put the star on I hung up the orients watching as Isabelle tried to find the right christmas music to play. The classics but she was going to play mostly newer artists who sang the songs amazingly. Simon was also busy deciding what food tasted better with the help of Jonathan. Then there was Magnus and Alec who were bickering over which christmas movie to put on. Rolling my eyes I finished and looked at the clock to see it was eight thirty. Jumping up from my position I went over and opened the door as the bell rang. In came Merloin Aline and her girlfriend. By nine everyone was here and I opened the door for Acacia and Sebastian to come in. Him and I talked while we walked but he stopped me under the doorway to the living room. He smirked and I instantly knew what he had done. Did he not understand I was with Jace now? That I wasn't interested anymore? "Just one innocent peck?" he asked I looked over to jace who looked up with a upset look on his face. "Fine" I said " I guess" and I leaned in pecking his lips. He tried to make it last longer but I pulled away trying to be polite. When he wasn't trying to make a move on me we were great friends. Sebastian then left and went over to talk to the guys Acacia under my brothers arm all over him smiling. She actually seemed really nice and genuine now that she understood that Jace was mine. I walked over to Jace who pulled me in for a hug obviously jealous and being protective.

"Possessive much?"

"Absolutely perfect much?"

Flushing I kissed his cheek on my tiptoes and cuddled with him on the couch.

Hours later everyone was gone and everyone else in the cabin had retired to bed except me and jace who were cuddling on the couch by the fire. At first simon had protested seeming the couch was his bed but Isabelle had charmed her way into talking him into her bed. Which made me want no part in going in there incase things were happening. Jace played with my fingers and kissed me with the movie playing softly in the back ground. Magnus told us not to stay up too late seeming he had to put the presents under the tree. I had told him I wasn't little anymore but he insisted on keeping the Christmas magic alive by making us go to bed first. Laughing I had agreed to his terms and promised to be in bed by one. Looking at the clock it was midnight the midnight bell going off. It was officially Christmas and Jace looked at me with this perfect look in his eyes. We stayed like that for a moment until he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. Isabelle and Simon were sound asleep them both being very heavy sleepers. Which I think would be a advantage to Jace's plan right now. Putting me ontop of him we started kissing.

"Why are you so perfect?"

I grinded against him making a moan escape his lips. A few moments later our clothes were off but before anything could happen Magnus opened the door in a full out Santa outfit and beard.

"Christmas love is in the air!"

He called out and threw sparkles into the air over us running out, the sack of presents banging against his back. Jace looked up at me laughing softly trying not to wake anyone up. This was going to be long night

_**I will try and update two or more chapters tomorrow also follow love web by claceloverfever!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up I saw Jace's arm around me once more, me and him wearing matching christmas jammies. I remember last night I had made him put them on to be in the christmas spirit. Wait christmas...OH MY GOD IT WAS CHRISTMAS. Jumping up I threw open the curtains the snow was packed onto the couch about three or four inches up. Squealing in delight all the others in the room laughed at me. Surpringly they didn't even mind i'd waken them up at seven in the morrning just to obsess over snow and presents. Everything still smelled of ginger bread and everything that is christmas and it made me smile. Jace was looking at me like I was the silliest yet the most perfect thing in the world making me blush.

"Dont just sit there it's christmas!"

I shouted and they all got up one by one laughing. Jace came over and hiked me up over his shoulder carrying me down the hall. There was a ocean of presents and it was taking all I had in me not to scream and cry like a child. Sleepily Jon came walking in with Alec and we all sat down in different places. Jace and I the only ones deciding to sit on the floor together the others on the couches. Looking around we all realized that magnus wasn't there. I looked to Alec and he just shrugged his shoulders. Two seconds later Magnus jumped out making me scream still in his Santa get up. Strutting over to the tree happily he dumped one more bag of presents down and stood arms out strechted as if he deserved a metal. Which Jace just so happens to do after he vaccums. He sat down by the tree and yelled out "Ho Ho Ho" coughing on the last one making us crack up. Looking around he stood up.

"Umm excuse me where are the three Hoes I just asked for?"

"MAGNUS!"

"Well I pointed to you, jace and Isabelle obviously clary god! Alec is my boyfriend so Izzy's my main hoe you're my side hoe and Jace is my back up hoe!"

Jace stuck his finger up standing up and looked magnus dead in the eyes.

"One does not make Jace Herondale a side hoe or a back up hoe Jace herondale is a main hoe!"

Magnus rolled his eyes and threw the empty sack at him looking at the presents while tapping his chin. Looking at my excited face he began searching through them holding up a harm full of them. "Okay" he called out "present time!" He passed out all the presents infront of us and I felt like I was eight years old again. What surprised me though was how he had hidden all these presents from us for so long. Magnus must of read my mind because he pressed a finger to his lips "I never tell" was all he whispered as I opened up my first present. It was from Jon and I almost cried actually I did and he got it all on tape. "J-Jon" I sobbed crawling over to him and he hugged me tight craddling me like a little baby. He had found the teddy bear that i'd lost when I was little and sewn the head back on and cleaned it brand new looking. When I stopped sobbing everyone looked at me with these sympethic eyes. He'd even bought me a expensive neckless and had it around the giant bears neck. Jace's smile was big though and I looked to Jon like he was hidding something. He and Jace obviously were hiding something so I stared at him till he broke. "Okay" he said "That present is from jace he put his real name on the thing so we could surprise you." I looked over at Jace and he nodded grateful I crawled into his lap and kissed him. He was the sweetest boyfriend i'd ever had not that i'd had many. If he'd gotten me this though then what had Jon gotten me? Grinning my brother threw a box at me and I caught it right before it hit me in the face. Sticking my tongue out I untied the bow carefully ripping open the paper. Looking inside I found the dress I had been begging Mom and Dad to get me along with a new phone case. It honestly was beautiful and I loved it so much I couldn't belive I was holding it. The dress was all black going just above my knees the skirt was layered a see through material covering my upper chest connected to a solid black fabric around the neck with no sleeves. It was called chiffon cocktail dress but it could be used for multipule things and I loved it. Everyone began opening their presents in that moment thanking each other and I knew for a fact that we all loved everything we got each other. Until I got to the present Izzy got for me. "Come on open it clary!" rolling my eyes I unwrapped the present and my eyes fell upon a victoria secret bag. Jace's eyes grew at the sight of it and he stopped slouching against the couch. I felt my cheeks burning and my brother looked over at jace like he was going to kill him for getting excited. Looking over at Izzy I pleaded with my eyes but she shook her head. Looks I was going to have to open it. Slowly I threw the fluffy pink paper on the ground and peeked inside gulping.

"ISABELLE!"

"Open it for jace!"

Groaning I pulled out a silk sort night gown. That wasn't all though continuing I pulled out all of these.. "toys" and a lingre. My brother went to say something but Izzy's glare cut him off and he just set back uncomfortably. Jace however was rocking back and forth like he was trying not to have a heart attack from seeing it all. We could all hear him talking to himself though "it's okay jace it's okay keep calm don't fuck her." Everyone bust out laughing except Jon who glared at him.

"I told you not to talk like that around me!"

"I'm sorry!"

Oh my god look at what Isabelle has started..not that I minded it though.

Two hours later everyone had gone out doing their own thing leaving me and Jace behind in the house. I was picking up all the paper still on the floor bending over when he smack my butt. "Jace" I said on the verge of smacking his perverted face. He just smirked at me and gestured towards my ass like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"You put it out there im going to show my appericiation clare"

"I'm sure my mom and dad will be glad to hear that when they visit tonight"

It was true we were leaving the cabin in a few days to be home before break but mom and dad insisted on being here for christmas. Which I was totally okay with in all honesty I missed them. Well mom and luke my mom and dad got a divorce when I was little. Not that he wasn't also coming along with the others parents. Jace had protest against this idea seeming it would embarass him but who's parents didn't embarrass them? Finally he had given into the idea and invited his parents Celine and Stephen to come. I'd never met his parents but I was excited to. Jon said they were over the top and halrious just like jace. Except he was more snarky and oppisites of them almost. His mom I was told was very gorgeous with brown golden hair and light eyes she was a nice height and alot of people loved her. Then his dad was tall and handsome with light hair and amazing blue eyes. I also heard the Jace had gotten his birthmark from his dad which I can't complain about. His birthmark was extremly sexy and amazing especially since it was on his toned chest. Snapping from my thoughts of seeing Jace shirtless I saw him lounging on the couch putting stuff in the small trash can beside him. Bitting my lip I walked over and straddled him taking him by surprise. He raised his eyes smirking obviously looking down my shirt like the idiot he was. I bent down kissing his neck in a mood and he groaned deep down in his throat as I pressed against him hard on. His hands snuck their way inside my pants and started exploring. I let out a small gasp/moan which I knew had boosted his ego.

"People sleep on this couch"

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking then?"

I nodded and Jace picked me up taking me to my bed. Maybe this time we wouldn't be interupted by magnus and his sparkles. "I want to see that lingre on you" he said running his hands along my body. Rolling my eyes I peeled our shirts off and pulled the covers over us. "Not right now maybe after they leave" I said kissing his nose and his mouth quirked happily. "Fine" he said his voice filled with confidence "but you may not be able to walk in the morrning if you wear it." "Is that a promise?" I asked teasing him by tugging at his pants. I got them off and stuck my hand in his boxers teasing him even more. He manged to let out a groan that sounded like a yes. Pleased I took my hand out of his pants and allowed him to strip us both bare. His eyes raked my body and I blushed suddenly self concious. Instinctivly I went to cover my face with my hand but he stopped me putting it down to my side. Brushing a piece of hair out of my face he smiled at me seriously.

"Don't you're beautiful and I want to see every part of you don't hide clary you're perfect to me"

His words made my heart flutter and I felt him slide inside of me. It was a whole new feeling i'd never done this except once with him back when we were fifteen and only then barely. "Clary" he mumbled between heated kisses and soft moans "there is no pretending," Jace said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then." Making him go further in I kissed his nose and smiled at him "I love you so much you perfect golden boy." He was my dream and now he was my reality. Jace was everything packed into one he was everything I needed. One day I wanted to be able to say I was his wife and to have his children. For now though I was fine with saying I was his girlfriend he was my world and I love him.

**_I will try and update one more time today thank you guys and I love writing this story I feel like im in another world!_**


	11. Sneak Peek

_**Here's a sneek peek to my new books coming soon!**_

"He's killing you clarissa why can't you see that!"

He looked at me like I was some crazy woman. He wasn't killing me I choose this path I was doing what I had to. Jonathan Herondale this strange boy stood there staring at me like I was crazy. But also like I was the best thing he'd ever lain his eyes on. Looking around I couldn't make anything out anymore. My mind raced and I just stood there with time standing still my mind drowing but also trying to make sure it never took another breath. I breathed his name and his eyes shone like gold at me pleading with all his power.

"He's not hurting me"

He took my britle body in his arms and pushed my full red hair out of my eyes his scanning my body and face.

"Look at what he's done to you clarissa you used to eat... you used to love yourself and be a model look at you now.. you just sell yourself"

My eyes shifted over to the mirror. The skin on my bones at a glass like state my stomach threating to cave in and kill me my ribs sticking out faintly against my skin. When had I let myself get to this? Why had I let it come this far. I looked over to the inside of my bedroom, my pills scattered on the floor,bed and table from when he'd barged in. I was still a model but not like I used to be. I missed the flow of my long hair before it started to fall out I missed my plump red lips and bright eyes I looked nothing like that girl in the pictures almost anymore. What the fuck did a cheese burger even taste like anymore? My blades lay blood stained on my jewlrey box and while I took all this in he looked at me. "I was about to go" I said softly still in his arms and his eyes looked at me sad. "Where?" he whispered and I remebered he called me his fallen wingless angel.

"Home"

_**Hope you enjoyed**_


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of the door bell ringing later that night is what caused me and Jace to get up. Nervous just to see them all again I opened the door to see mom and luke. I jumped into luke's arms and hugged him so tight my muscels ached. Laughing he let me down and walked in with my mother hanging up their coats. I called out for Jon and he came running down the steps with none other than his precious girlfriend. "Mom Luke this is my girlfriend Acacia" mom's smile lit up and luke just shook his head in approval. Before we all could sit down the door opened and dad walked in shaking snow from his practically white hair like Jon's. Cursing under his breath he looked up at us smiling at my mom. He still loved her it was obvious but he and luke were quiet close so he apperciated if it wasn't him,luke was with her. Jon went over giving him a hug, guiding him and his finace to their seats. Soon all the seats were filled except for Jace's parents. Looking over at him jace just picked at his food shrugging his shoulders. He had said something about his parents probably blowing this off but for his shake I hoped they didn't. Just as I told him they'd come the door opened and in walked his parents. Everyone was right they were a amazing looking couple and well put together it looked. Shyly his mom walked over pulling out the seat across from me his dad taking the one across from Jace.

"So how was the drive?"

Celine looked up from her food and smiled at me.

"Wonderful clarissa and must I say we've heard alot about you from both of our Jonathan's"

Jon nodded making my mom hold back a giggle and Jace burst into a red tomato. His mother rolled his eyes at him smiling while I put my pale hand over Jace's and squeezed it on the table Jace interlocking his fingers with mine. This obviously got his fathers attention because he guestured at our hands in front of Jace.

"Something you'd like to tell us son?"

"No.."

I looked over at him and raised my eyes taking my hand away and putting it on his thigh. He squirmed at bit and my mom hit my shoulder smirking at me. She knew what I was doing but it's not like she didn't ever do it to dad (which was a lot even when they divorced) or to luke (which she did all the time now). Leaning over jace whispered in my ear "If he knows he'll kill me he says it's wrong to be with your best friends sister." Sighing I put my hand up further on his thigh making him groan a bit. His mom looked up startled and Jace faked it as a cough. His mom leaned over and touched his forehead "are you okay Jace hon that was a nasty cough baby." I started giggling and he took his mom's hand away blushing "mom" he said harshly under his breath. She raised her eyebrow and slowly look under the table. Coming back up she smiled and winked causing Jace to turn a darker shade. "That shouldn't matter" I hissed under my breath into his ear. "You're right" he whispered and put down his fork looking his dad straight in the eye.

"Yes actually dad i'm dating clary"

He brought our hands up from under the table locked together all the other parents clapped happily. "I knew it!" I heard maryse and a few other parents yell "I knew it would happen!" Now it was my turn to blush bright red in front of everyone. His dad shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"What did we discuss Jonathan?"

"Don't call me that"

Stephen raised his eyebrows while Celine touched his arm concerned. Jon told me that him and jace fought alot so I just hoped one wouldn't break out. Everyone's eyes were now on them waiting for the next word to come out of one of their mouths. If any son and father fought I would've thought it would be Alec and his father but they seemed to be getting along and laughing a moment ago with Magnus.

"Jace I told you what would happen if you dated her since she was Jon's sister"

Jace snorted and looked at his father pissed off.

"So what? she has to be not related to him for it to be okay? sorry dad but no I love her I always have, and yes okay I did some terrible TERRIBLE things when we were together back in freshmen year but that was different and you know exactly why! just because you and Atmis didn't work out isn't my fault and you and Luke weren't friends anymore isn't my fault! im sorry you had a broken marriage and im sorry you treat mom like shit now and that you ended up with me but just think about it, you got with mom because you thought you felt something and what that ended up with was a good marriage for a few years until you turned out to be a ass and a son you used to love then began to resent!"

His father sat there not saying anything and I put my hand on jace's shoulder. "Jace" I said trying to calm him down slightly. Stephen cut me off though rudly and Jon just sunk down in his chair nervous when he looked at him. "Don't be rude to clary" right as the words came out of his mouth I wished he would've let it go. Smugly his father looked over to Jonathan and called him over to us all. You could honestly cut the tension with a knife at this point. He was going to use Jon against Jace and that was horribly wrong. I guess this is why he was a sucessful lawyer. "Does this bug you Jon?" he asked about our realtionship and Jon shook his head no. Obviously not sastisfyed he kept pressing "are you sure son don't you feel betrayed?" Sighing Jon looked stephen in the eye seriously. "Stephen you're like a father to me but no, this does not bug me I set down the rules" and with that he walked back over to his seat.

"Guess the boys have a point after all Jace is about to turn seventeen he can learn from his mistakes from now by the future"

"So i'm a mistake?" I asked curious and his dad looked at me.

"No never but for my son to be doing this? yes I consider you one or even a pest for the time being"

I bit my cheeks so I wouldn't say something while my father had be held back so he wouldn't go and punch him in the face. Luke was holding my mother back to yes dad's finace and luke loved me extremly and would do anything for me and Jon but they knew this was a problem for mom and dad. Jace went to say something but I held him back stabbing my fork into the meat leaving it there. "See" his father continued "anger issues towards adults." Angry I stood up and threw my water in his face.

"THATS IT YOU OLD JACKASS GET THE FREAK UP AND OUT OF HERE FOR YOUR INFORMATION I DO NOT HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS BUT I DO HAVE PROBLEMS WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO HAVE THE NEED TO CONTROL EVERYTHING LITTLE FREAKING THING SOMEONE NEAR THEM DOES"

I stoped screaming and he sat there getting up slowly "trashy much my dear?" I was about to freaking cry and I knew it. Jace stood up his fist clentched helping his mother up kissing her on the cheek lovingly. "Be careful okay mom?" she shook her head and helded her husband get their coats. Jon got up though and walked over to stephen a smug look on his face.

"And for that matter no one and I mean NO ONE calls my sister trash or says anything to hurt her or even touch her so here you go"

With that he shoved a pie on stephens head and shut the door on him celine still standing in the cabin not moving. Licking his fingers Jon smiled and looked over to celine his face sad. "I'm sorry celine" but she made him stop and smiled "he deserved it babe thank you." They kissed each others cheeks and she came over giving everyone kisses and hugs then she got to Jace assesing him. "When did you grow up and get lucky enough to have her?" she asked him smiling proudly and he hugged his mother trying not to cry. "I don't know" he said looking at me happily "but i'll tell you when I know myself." One by one the parents piled out but my mom stopped and hugged me tight before she left "You're perfect clare remember that" and Jace just came up kissed my neck. "Don't worry" he said a small smile playing on his lips "i'll make sure she remembers." My mother left and as soon as everyone piled into bed jace picked me up in his arms.

"Time to remind you just how perfect you are"

"Oh please do"

_**The story will probably end in a few chapters NOOOOOO but thanks for all the follows reviews and favoites also I hope you enjoyed that sneak peek to that new book in chapter 11 love you guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A few days later**_

My eyes opened to see Jace standing over top of me, my bags in his hands. My heart heart faultered remembering today was our last day. We were all leaving tonight and I didn't want that to happen. This place meant so much to me now we'd had so much fun I didn't want to leave. Sighing I sat up taking the bag from him and throwing it to the ground making Jace laugh. Sticking my bottom lip out he smiled and crawled in bed with me holding me close.

"I love you Jace"

"I love you to babe"

Leaving really wasn't what was bugging what would happen back at school. People would end up being horrible and nasty to me for being with Jace again. They would all say he deserved better which he probably did. "Clare-bear" he whispered in my ear which turned me on so much it hurt. Hiding my face with my sleeves in that cute way that drives him crazy I looked up at him. "What?" I said cutely and he leaned down and pecked my lips greatfully. Bunching my sleeves up in my fist I laid my arms to my side letting them bounce against the matress while Jace straddled me. "You know what" he said playfully curling the piece of hair that was too short to go in my bun. He was right I did know what was going on I had to pack with him. "But jace!" I pouted sitting up but he wasn't taking any of my childish acting. Rolling my eyes I got up and went over beside Isabelle who was packing up her stuff slowly. Jace gave me a slow nice kiss and left the room so me and her could be alone. During this whole almost three week period me and her had done some extrem shopping and had some seriously needed girl alone time. We packed quietly together laughing and talking some of the time. "You know" Izzy said to me suddenly "don't take that personally Jace's dad is a jerk all the time." I smiled Izzy always knew what to say about intense situations "What if he's right though I mean i'm pretty much a mistake all the time anyway." Isabelle put down the last of her things that she was packing and pushed our bags away. "Clary look at me" she said sternly so I turned to face her like a child being scolded by her mother. Her eyes looked into mine thoughtfully which with no surprise always comforted me.

"You are not a mistake babe you are perfect and beautiful and most of all Jace Herondale loves you, Clary you aren't some game to him like other girls he loves you and I mean really REALLY loves you so remember that whenever you're down remember, you're good enough to change the boy that no one thought could ever change on his own or even with help, especially for a girl "

I let her words sink in while she finished packing while smiling down at the bag. Slowly she got up dusting off her jeans and putting her bags on her bed for later tonight. "Now" she said to me "I'll be back me and simon want some alone time before we go." I nodded and she headed out her heeled shoes clacking on the floor. A few moments later there was a knock on my door and Jonathan walked in and sat down on my bed. After all this time Jon and I had barely even spent a moment alone. Which neither of us really minded but I think we needed this time alone. He patted the bed and I zipped up my finished bags and came to sit beside him gently. His eyes scanned my face and before I knew it he shed a tear. Alarmed I hugged him and wiped it quickly. "Jon!" I said worried about him "what's wrong?" and he just laughed at me like I was some precious thing he'd lose any moment. He had that sentimental big brother look on his face and I think I knew what was coming.

"When did you get so grown up and beautiful? none the less interested in boys seriously?"

I looked up at my big brother knowing there was love in my eyes. We both sat there for a moment smiling when I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a giant hug.

"I don't know i'll tell you when I find out when that happened but the boy thing sprang up out of no where and thank you Jon for standing up for me a few nights ago"

"Clare i'll always stand up for you I love you"

He squeezed me tight making me giggle slightly and he got up laughing. "Now" he said looking at me "have fun before we go." Agreeing I got up out of the room and ran out into the living room to be greeted by Simon. Before he could say anything I jumped into my best friends arms and tackled him onto his bed/couch. Laughing he rolled me off him and we just sat there talking about everything that was going on in our lives lately. "You know Simon" I said staring at the ceiling fan our heads touching "I miss hanging out like we used to." Simon looked at me and nodded giving me a high five "you're coming over soon along with everyone else." Those words made me even happier than I was before. Jace then walked into the room with everyone else who all decided to dog pile on us at the same time. Laughing and tangled together we all manged to fit on the bed laying in different directions. Jace looked over a Simon an amused look on his face "I like that idea rat face after all we are all family." Everyone let out "awes" and Jace just rolled his eyes not admiting he was a total softie. "Don't get used to it" he said rolling his eyes while smirking.

Hours later we all were still hanging out together. Even though before we all said we had plans to hang out alone. Being together though I had to admit was more fun than being alone. We all climbed up the hill to the spot where me and Jace had first become a couple and speaking of the devil he took my hand. Breaking off a few steps from the group he brought me over to a tree and pulled out a knife. "You aren't going to stab me are you?" I asked a small grin on my face. "Haha very funny hottie" he said while putting it into the bark. I watched him etch our names into the tree and then put a small heart around them. It was a very cheesy gesture but I loved it more than he understood. The moment I broke out into a smile he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Why are you so sweet?" I asked looking up at him and he looked down at me smiling faintly. "Don't know" he said honestly "but it's all only for you." Jon called out our names and we turned around his arm still around me. "Come over here you love birds!" he called out gesturing us to come over and look at something. Looking at each other Jace and I both walked over to the edge of the hill and looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting casting purple,orange,pink and this shade of blue across the sky and ground. Our time was coming to an end I realized as I laid my head against Jace. A chill blasted through the air and we all shivered Jace and Simon putting their jackets around Izzy and I. Izzy's finger shot out and we all looked down at what she was pointing at. Down the edge in a tree near the creek there was a mother owl with babies some already old enough to fly and other just hatching. The sight of it made me smile as I watched her feed them and the older ones taking off flying around the tree hopping from branch to branch. The others started heading down the hill but me and Jace stayed and looked around. "Don't be late" Jon said heading down the hill giving us a fair thirty minute warning. A moment later I was being pulled into jace's arms our lips pressing together and I could taste the peppermint on his mouth and tongue. Our gloved hands went to each others faces as he proceeded to kiss me softly and sweetly. Once our lips parted he looked at me his golden eyes sparkling against the dark of the night. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and along with it was a small black box.

"I was scared to give it to you yesterday and in front of your brother but I grew some balls so heres another christmas present"

He opened the box and inside was a cute small little ring with a pink dimond ring with little roses on the band.

"Don't freak out it's just I saw it and it reminded me of you it means nothing but I hope you know I do promise to marry you one day"

Taking my gloves off I put it on and stuff the box into my pocket. Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck pecking his lips ever so softly. The look on his face was sadness mixed with admiration and I knew it was towards me. "What?" I asked brushing hair out of his eyes slowly and he grabbed my hand pressing it to his heart. "Why must you do this to me?" he asked cupping my face in his other empty hand. Raising my eyebrows he laughed and kissed my nose making me feel even more alive in this amazing moment. "That's right" he said amused "you have no idea how much you make my heart race and make my head spin from how much love I have for you." He had no idea how much he did that to me either but this was his moment and I was positive he knw I felt the same way. We kissed one last time and made our way down the hill and to the cars. Jon was alreay down there packing up everyone's thing into the truck bed. Jace was clinging to me like I would never come back to him if he let go which was sweet. I hugged him and took in his scent him doing the same with me.

"I'll miss you clare"

"We still have new years babe" I said pecking his cheek

"True all of us are coming to your house in two days for that right?"

I nodded and he sighed saying that was too long. I loved the clingy side of Jace and I didn't want to leave him either but it truly was time to go. We said our goodbyes and I hopped into Izzy's car Simon sitting in the front seat as her. Right as we were about to take out though Jace came running over and crawled in through the back door window. "JACE" Isabelle screamed furious as he buckled up next to me a smirk on his face. "RUIN MY CAR I RUIN YOU" she said proceeding to pull out and take off down the road behind Jon who I could see laughing at us from his driver seat. Putting his arm around me Jace just smiled and told her to kiss his ass. We all cracked up laughing and it stayed like that the whole car ride. The talking and teasing ,fighting between Jace and Izzy because of his snarky jack ass side comments. Oh yes it was so good to know some things never changed.

_**I just want to thank everyone for the support and love since I love this book and you guys so much there will only be one or two more chapters I've loved writing this story and talking with you all thank you once again!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Months later**_

"Come on clary!"

Jace was dragging me by my hand through the woods behind his house. Junior year was over and the summer break just starting, so we were making the best of being together before senior year began and summer ended. Bringing me back over beind a tree to a creek he stopped. "What is it Jace?" I asked curious while he looked around to make sure we were all alone. Smiling he pulled me close and started kissing me intensely. Enjoying being this close to him for the moment I let his scent and the feel of his body take me over. Pulling away slowly he looked at me smiling. "Do you know what today is?" he asked me curiously still smiling. How could I not know what today was.

"Six months" I said kissing him again.

"Exactly baby"

He picked me up and started carrying me back up the hill when he handed me a black box. Looking at him acussinly I opened it and smiled at what lay infront of me. "Jace" I breathed at the sight of this ring it was a pure white dimond set on a platnuim band. He looked back at me the best he could considering he was piggy backing me. All he did was smile and have me put it on my left hand on the same exact finger his promise ring sat but on the other hand. Finally we made it back up to the porch connected to his house and walked up the small stairs sitting down. Playing around he fell back in one of the chairs bring me down on top of him his hands around my hips. Laughing I put my legs around him so we were facing each other and started playing rock paper sissors shoot. As we sat there his mom came out of the screen door and smiled at us while she set down our snacks. "Having fun clary dear?" she asked me and I shook my head. Celine looked around and then back to us snapping a picture with her Iphone. "Mom!" Jace whined after she started typing something in on her phone. She just blew him off and kept doing what she was doing then looked at us. "Come on Jace" she rolled her eyes "I was just posting it and sent it to a few family members to prove you guys are adorable!" I cracked up but Jace still seemed to think it was embarrasing and he didn't like it. His mom winked at me and started going back inside "he'll grow up one day clare I promise." She walked back inside and I turned my head to Jace who was bright red.

"Well aren't you cute" I teased him while biting his ear

"Hahaha very funny cutie"

I rolled my eyes and turned around the other way. Jace put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him both of us leaning back a bit. Jon would've came over but he was with Acacia which I was glad for because honestly I wanted alone time with Jace at his house. When I'd first walked in his mother had lit up exctied his dad...well he had left for work in a hurry. Saying nothing to me he had walked out but he did however have enough time to shoot me a glare. Which had caused Jace to throw a pillow at his head while he walked down the hall. Now here we were two hours later calmly sitting on his porch more in love then I though we'd ever be. Fiddling with his fingers I shoved a cookie in my mouth and he just looked at me like I'd done the most perfect thing ever. Not that he didn't always look at me like that. Oh how I loved him so. When we first came back to school people were supportive about our relationship well most people. Kaelie and her gang of sluts and some jerks were not however and still weren't. Somehow though as the school year went on and people learned just how serious we were Kaelie turned so many people against me. Everyday I got hated on and people just made me misrable Jace however always got through it. He stood up for me and always didn't take anyone's crap saying how amazing I was. Never will I deserve a man or a boy like him he was too good for me and like they said it was a miracle to have him. People said I was just some other girl but I knew just how wrong they were. I may be a lot of things to Jace but I wasn't just a game or toy for him to use I was the woman he loved. If anything he showed that everyday and never let me think other wise. The fact that he even fought his dad off and told him that he was going to marry me and wanted me to be the mother of his children made it a fact. Jace herondale wasn't leaving me soon and I didn't want it any other way.

"Jace?"

"Yes?"

"I don't deserve you"

He looked at me like I was crazy now. The look he gave me said it all, I had no idea what I was saying.

"You are crazy you do deserve me I don't deserve you you're perfect and beautiful and so so sweet everyone loves you and you aren't affraid to get snippy if you need to theres never been a girl i've been attracted to or wanted other than you you're all that's ever on my mind and if those hoe bags and jerk offs can't see it then they can suck my ass because I love you and even one day if were not together which wont ever happen but let just pretend it does just like lets pretend there is a crack in the earth dooming us never to touch ever again trapping us on the other sides and its like pretending there is someone out there better looking than me see how impossible is it that we wont get married or be together? but anyway I would and always will love you Clarissa Adele Fray"

Things like that was all that ever came out of his mouth and I loved him for it. He was right I was crazy for even ever saying that to him. He wouldn't have given me all those things if he didn't care. But those things aren't what mattered it's what he did to show he loved me. He stayed with me all those nights and talked me out of my depression if he didn't love me or I didn't deserve him then he wouldn't have. Jace herondale is the reason I live and is the reason I love anyone or anything. These past few months have felt like my whole entire like and I don't want it to end. I don't want us to end not ever and hopefully it wont. Jace's hands were starting to feel around my body and I rolled my eyes. Of course the hormonal seventeen year old wanted to bang me. What seventeen year old boy wouldn't want to ever do that with his girlfriend though. He stuck out his bottom lip and I felt bad I hadn't let him touch me in almost three months and I guess he deserved it. His lips traveled to my neck and started sucking where he'd put my last hickey a few weeks ago. I moaned and I could feel his grin come into place. "Jace" I managed to get out "not another luke will kill you." He ignored it though and his other hand traveled inside of my pants causing my back to arch as he pushed his fingers in. "Jace" I warned as his fingers felt around inside of me and I started panting. "What?" he asked pressing harder and I let out a high pitched moan leaning my head against him. He stopped moving and made me look him in the eyes. I felt like he was my own fifty shades of grey book but one that I could toy with if I needed to. "Your mom" I said softly it coming out as a squeak over my panting. Rolling his eyes he took his fingers out and wiped the wetness off onto his jeans. He was so disgusting sometimes. Putting me on his back he opened the screen door and began to take me upstairs. Jace's mom saw up heading his room while she began to start the dishes and looked at Jace curiously.

"Jace no sex but seeing as you are your fathers and you can't seem to keep that thing in your pants or at least try and control it then just don't get her pregnant but I do trust her not to even let you touch her in that way"

"Don't worry celine i'll slap him if he tried"

"Thank you dear and call me mom"

"Thank you mom"

Jace jogged up to his room and locked the door setting me on his bed getting inbetween my legs. "You just lied to my mom" he said amused starting to toy with me again. I tugged at the bottons of his jeans and felt slightly guilty. "Okay yes I did" I admited but continued to let us undress each other "but how can I deny this body?" He grinned and leaned down kissing me "I could ask myself the same thing sexy." I laughed as he kissed along my neck gently and closed my eyes while I pecked his lips. "I love you" I said and he looked at me intently like he didn't want me to forget this moment "I love you to."

_**Omg one more chapter left OMG NOOOO I'm like mentally crying what am I going to do with my life?!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Two years later**_

"Jace..we broke up months ago"

He looked at me while we sat on my bed doing our art project for comunity collage. Rolling his eyes he smirked at me continuing to let me draw him slowly while concentrating. "No" he said looking at me "It's been a month two days five minutes and six seconds." Surprised I looked up at him alarmed that he kept track of that stuff. "How?" I asked amazed "do you know that?" He sat up looking at me sadly his voice sounding heart broken "you always count how long you're away from the one person you love." There it was that heart jerking line that made me want to give in again and love him. Upset I put the drawing of him down and cried into my hands hearing him crawl over to my end of the bed. He put his arms around me and I looked up into his eyes. Those eyes that held everything in them.. the eyes that I still loved. "Don't you remember how we felt clary?" he asked me wiping my tears and I nodded.

"Am I stupid? of course I fucking remember I still feel it and yes I know you do to but things are so different from then back at the cabin Jace!"

"How?" he asked looking at me seriously.

"Because"

He scoffed and looked at me upset.

"Because of my dad? because he means nothing I love you, YOU clary not him and my mother loves you, everyone loves you dosen't that matter enough don't I matter?! did I even matter enough?"

The tears kept coming and I looked back up at him. How dare he say that? of course I loved him enough. Those people though the people I didn't love and they for sure didn't even like or have one ounce of respect for me. I'd never told Jace why I broke it off I thought it would've been obvious that someone would've told him but no one did. His golden eyes bored into my soul right now as we sat in my apartment's bed room. "Why" he asked pleading "did you leave me?" I shook my head and looked down he took my hands in his and I felt his hands tense slightly. "My rings?" he said as if it should be a surprise. I still wore them all the time why would I take them off if I still loved him. "You do love me" he said amazed and Jace made me look him in the eyes intently pulling me to my feet. "Jace" I yelled while he grabbed our coats and things "what are you doing?" He didn't answer me though just pulled me down the steps quickly and got me into his car. Knowing he wouldn't answer me I kept the questions to myself that is until the small drive turned into almost an hour drive. He still hadn't said anything just kept driving. Suddenly he pulled into a gravel drive way and we were at a cabin. The breath felt knocked out of me as all the memories came rushing back into my mind. The fighting, crying, kisses just all of it flooded my mind. We both looked at each at the same time and got out. My plan wasn't to go into the cabin it was to go up what was near the cabin. Grabbing his hand and interlocking our fingers we both headed up the hill. A lot had happened on that hill and I was determinded to stand on it once more. Out of shape and panting I made it to the top with Jace's help. The sun was setting and it looked like it did over two years ago all the colors jetting across the sky. Slowly I walked over to a group of trees Jace following closely behind. I walked up to a old weather beaten tree knowing just what it's bark held. My eyes traveled down and I saw it.

___Jace + Clary_  
><em> Forever and always I love you<em>  
><em> December 23rd 2014<em>

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face him. "Now why did you leave me?" he asked sadly and I sighed it was time to tell him now.

I spilled everything to him and the whole time we both just stood there crying.

"So now you know...I tried to kill myself because of them and leaving you jace"

Before I could say anything else he pulled me in and kissed me. His mouth tasted of coffee and something sweet as always. I hadn't forgoten what it was like to kiss him but I sure as hell missed it. The way his hands roamed my body resting just at the dimples of my back and one at the back of my head or mid-back. We released from the kiss and I wish we hadn't I loved it and I loved him. He placed our foreheads together and our breath mixed while we just stood there for what seemed like hours. A cold rush of air ran through and sent shivers down both of us and he put his arms around me. "Maybe we should go to my car?" I nodded shivering and we made it back down to his car. Turning on the heater he started to pull out and head down the road towards his house I assumed. I looked over at him and set my hand on his and squeezed it greatfully. The smile on his face showed that everything had gone accorading to his plan probably. He looked at me and put his hand on my thigh i've missed that so much this past month. Then again i've missed everything about him everyday and felt guilty. An hour later he pulled into his driveway it was too late to go home and I didn't want to ask for a ride so I followed him inside and sat down on his couch. Two minutes later our shared huskey puppy came trotting over to me barking. My face lit up and I bent down picking up my baby into my arms. "Who's mommy's big boy!" he barked happily and wagged his tail while I held him close Jace laughing. "Mommy missed woo!" I said kissing his nose and snuggling with him when Jace sat down with coffee for both of us. Setting Loki down he ran off some where and I took a sip of my coffee. Black just the way I liked it of course he would've remembered. "You could've came over" he said taking a sip of his looking at me. I shrugged my shoulder and looked around at the place I used to stay at more than my own. It smelled of the candals I used to buy for Jace and his body spary which smelled pretty good. "I would think you wouldn't want to see me" I said honestly blushing embaressed and he laughed.

"Crazy talk you can come over when ever"

"Thank you.. I see you still use my candals"

He looked at me sweetly like back when we were sixteen and everything was simple and he said those amazingly unbelievable things. Not that he still didn't say those things all the time to me still. "How could I not?" he said as if it was obvious. Though it kind of was considering I had gotten him hooked on them when we'd first "moved in" together. Jace was staring at me now and I raised my eyebrow at him in questions "yes?" I asked. He just shook his head at me and smiled while siping his drink. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him moving over to sit on his lap facing him. His face looked pained as his hands went to my hips brushing hair out of my face. "You're just so beautiful and perfect" he said while his eyes raked my body. Leaning down I pressed our lips together dieing for the taste of his lips against mine. We let up breathing heavy, stroking his face with my hand I smiled down at him. "What does this mean for us?" he asked me and I thought about it for a moment "when exactly did you become the best boyfriend ever baby?" He pinned me down under him on the couch and proceeded to kiss my neck making me moan at every touch.

"I don't know i'll tell you when I find out" and he smirked

I leaned up and kissed him once more smiling big. Some things never changed and now that I thought about it I hoped he never changed. I was going to marry him one day I promised myself that. No more going back no more regretting no more suffering. He was worth it I was worth it, all of this, us, we were worth it. One day when we we're married and have kids oh i'll make sure they know one day about Jace and I's cabin fever.

_**It's done oh my god it's done NOOOOOOO NOOOOO I have no life oh well guess it's time to start working on my next book when ever I get the first chapter done I'll post another sneak peek on here and let you read the first chapter I love you guys and you know what thank you I never thought this book would get attention so thank you and merry Christmas goodbye for now!**_


	16. Preview

_**Okay so here's chapter one of my soon to be published book He's Killing You**_

_ Chapter one_

I lay on my knees in the bathroom forcing myself to throw up the piece of pizza I had just eaten with my brother. All I felt as I hitched my gut out into the toilet bowl was self loathing and numbness. That and the blood running down my arm from the fresh cut I had produced a moment earlier. Not that it would be there for long, tomorrow i'd be with my boyfriend Sebastian and at my modeling agency. Where they would cover my cuts and scars while all the friends I had made there would stare at me scared for my own life. Finally my stomach stopped and I leaned back wiping the resedue from my mouth gently. Millions of things raced through my mind was it normal for a nineteen year old girl to feel this? I used to feel so alive and normal when i'd first started modeling at seventeen. I'm told I have the perfect life a perfect dark and handsome boyfriend a nice loving family but all of it is fake almost. All I could think of now was how did I let it get this far?

_**A year earlier**_

I came back from my photo shoot happily walking down the side walk to my apartment building. The day had been perfect especially the victoria secret shoot I had been hired to do. Unlocking my apartment door 217 on the top floor I walked in to find my boyfriend Sebastian and I's apartment empty. Well apartment was an understatment it was more like a loft one that I had decorated beautifully actually. Walking over to the fridge I pulled out a box of pizza and started to watch netflix finishing off the box lazily. Ten minutes later while I was on the last slice Sebastian walked in and came over to the couch giving me a small kiss on the cheek. He sat there watching american horror story with me untill he noticed the pizza box. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me and I looked back at him innocently. "yeah?" I asked confused at what his deal was at the moment. He took the empty pizza box and took the piece of pizza out of my hand going to throw it away. "Hey!" I shouted at him grabbing my piece of pizza who did he honestly think he was taking my food. "I was about to finish that" I said to him crossing my arms taking the last bite of it. All he did was just shake his head at me and stuff the box into the trash can. "What is your deal?" I said between muffled chewing of pizza. "How many piece did you have?" he asked me, why did it matter. "I had three why?" he was acting weird and I didn't like what he was implying.

"Clary you're getting fat you need to watch what you're eating just look at you"

Furrowing my eyebrows I walked over to the mirror and pulled up my shirt sebastian standing behind me. I was 5'4 and like barely a hundred pounds I saw nothing wrong with my weight but was there? No one had said anything about it.

"Clarissa come on look at you it's not like anyones going to say something to you about your weight but trust me you should see the looks people give you when they see your stomach"

What should it matter how much I weigh? Did people really give me looks though behind my back because they thought I was fat. I guess I could use to lose a few pounds...I guess.

"What if I don't want to lose weight"

"Then lets take it this way i've never had a chubby or fat girlfriend"

His words shocked me. How could he even say that to me he said he would love me no matter what I looked like. Did he mean he wouldn't care what I looked like unless I was skinny. Furious I stormed off to the bathroom and locked the door crying in the corner. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. It was obvious it was him but I didn't care I didn't feel like talking to him. He was awful truly awful but I couldn't leave, actually yes I could. Unlocking the door I pushed past him and into our bedroom pulling down both of our bags and he just stood looking at me. "What is this?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy but I didn't care this was happing. "Me or you" I said like it was obvious "either you leave or I will." Sebastian grabbed his bag throwing it back up into the closet then followed by mine. "I can't go because I like it here to much" the look he gave me made fear rise inside of my gut. "Also because you're my little worthless hoe remember" he came around twisting my arm behind my back and cupping a hand around my neck so I was pressed against the front of his body. "Without me" he hissed in my ear "you're just another worthless bitch remember? just a pretty little face with no family." I tried to squirm away but he twist my arm harder and I cried out while he pushed me on the bed and locked the door. He got on top of me and I tried to slap at him but he held my hands tight above my head. "Try and leave me" he dared his eyes holding something dark in them "and i'll find you and I hope you know what i'll do to you." Scared I nodded knowing the bruises would be there tomorrow and i'd have to have my make up artist cover them once again. I thought he was done with this that once was the only time he'd do it. "Good girl" he said patting my face a little to harshly. His hands started to roam and began undressing me. It was just best to let him to this. It was true though without him I was nothing, Without Sebastian I was worthless.

The next day I hailed a cab alone and got in alone. I gave the driver the destination quickly and he took off towards my follow up shoot for Victoria Secret. Carefully I pulled out my blush and concealer trying to hide the small bruise on my cheek. While I was doing this I could his eyes were on my face. "Yes?" I asked politly I really didn't know how to be rude no one deserved to me barked at or hurt. The boy just looked at me, he seemed a little young to be driving a cab about my age eighteen or a year older which would make him ninteen. "Where'd you get that bruise ma'am?" and I just shrugged my shoulders as if I didn't know. As we sat in a small traffic jam he looked back at me. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes like gold orbs staring into my green ones. Those eyes looked like they knew everything going on in my life. Slowly he extended me his hand and I took it. He took his away and inside of my palm rest a card and a number. It read Jonathan Herondale and then his number across the bottom. My eyes looked up at his face a small tear falling down my cheek. "Call me if you need to ever talk i'm not just a cabi you know" he said and wiped the tear from my eyes. For the rest of the ride we sat in silence as I proceeded to fix his face. I probably wouldn't call him ever but the gesture is what mattered to me the most. He stopped the cab and I got out careful not to trip over my stiletto's and started walking. His arm shot out though and he poked me gently. Turning around I smiled at him "what's your name?" he asked. "Clarissa but you can call my Clary Adele Fray" I said and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Well Clary Adele Fray if I happen to see you on a bill board which will likely happen with your carrer and your beauty then i'll make sure to keep you in my mind"

"Thank you Jonathan"

"Call me Jace goodbye Ms. Fray"

"Goodbye Jace Herondale"

Then he took off as I walked into the large building glad I had covered my small bruise.

_**Back to**__**Now**_

I never did see him again but I always kept him in mind. Whenever I got into a cab I just randomly hoped he would be in there but as the year past I gave up the hope. I continued to stay with Sebastian and it didn't stop but what could I do not leave him thats what. That's how this all started and it just kept getting worse. Now I was on the brink of breaking not that I let people know I was already broken mostly. I know what you're thinking did you keep the card? and yes I did. It's in my purse but not that i'd ever get the courage to call him. I bet he forgot about me anyway even if I was all over billboard with my fellow models and angels. Like Sebastian said I was nothing special and I could be forgoten and replaced any minute.

_**Hope you enjoyed I might add more before I publish it on here so thanks any suggestions to make it slightly better?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**You all thought it was done didn't you?!**_

"Wait you just basically dreamt up our whole future?"

"Yeah pretty much it's weird I know"

"No it's cute clary"

He pulled me close and hugged me while we sat together on the cabin floor during the first day of spring break. Isabelle over in the corner trying to decided which bathing suit to put on. "You two haven't been apart since last winter when you hooked up!" she complained sticking her bottom lip out pouting. Jace rolled his eyes and pecked my lips as we continued to be some silly game Magnus had found in his parents old room. "I miss my best friend" she said and I instantly got up and stood beside her. "Isabelle his dick is so-" she cut me off by cracking up laughing. "Okay" she breathed out still laughing "I guess I can't blame you." Jonathan made a gagging sound and I shot him a glare and he stopped. Patting the bed me and Isabelle went over and sat down with the boys starting to play again. This time it was Jace's turn for the break's surprise. He pulled me on his lap and I passed out the cards to everyone making sure they were shuffled well. The cabin evidently was just a small stop before we were going to be heading to where we were. "So" Magnus said laying down three aces, damn it he won. He pulled in his winnings and started passing out the cards this time. "Where are we going my golden friend" he asked taking count of how many cards we had. "Does this answer your question" and with that Jace threw a handful of plane tickets down into the pile. We all stopped in our tracks but I picked one up slowly. "Jace?" I said scared of where he might be taking us. It said spring break in cancun.

"Come on it's seinor year and spring break for us all me and clary have been together over a year and we all need to live alittle!"

We all looked at each other and cheered happily while I tackled Jace.

"You have no idea what you just started"

"I think I do"

Quickly I kissed him and at the same time everyone took off to go pack everything they needed.

_**Yes yes I am going to make a sequel sometime and it's going to be called Cancun fever love you guys and this story will tell the tale of how they broke up and everything else!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys sorry I haven't been on lately I've been trying to get better and ive been going down hill really fast since ive stopped cutting I either don't eat or I cant stop and I break out crying and have freak outs and my grades are going down I cant concentrate I just I cant do anything and it really hurts and I don't know what to do anymore I just honestly wish id never put the blades down but I know its the best thing to do so just bare with me here im getting better its just going a little slow so thanks for the support and I love you guys


End file.
